Punto de quiebre
by Nikki Houshi
Summary: La relación y personalidad del Joker y Harley Quinn va evolucionando y desean un heredero. Pero este hijo es quizás, más de lo que podían esperar y más de lo que podían desear.
1. Chapter 1

Punto de quiebre

En estadística, el " _punto de quiebre_ " es un estimador, es la proporción de observaciones incorrectas (por ejemplo, observaciones _arbitrariamente grandes_ ) que un estimador puede manejar antes de proporcionar un resultado incorrecto (por ejemplo, un resultado arbitrariamente grande).

 _Arbitrariamente_ era la palabra a subrayar en todo esto.

El valorar la situación desde una actitud arbitraria era lo que lo llevaba al momento en el que estaba ahora.

Y claro, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Esas son las cosas graciosas de la vida.

Desde que había comenzado aquel pequeño juego, había calculado cada una de las variables que se podían presentar en aquel enorme tablero. En las piezas principales estaba él, Joker, maestro del terror y monarca de Ciudad Gótica, y del otro lado del tablero estaba el Murciélago, el mejor detective del mundo, vengador de la noche y su séquito de niños-seguidores que lo perseguían de un lado a otro.

La diferencia entre él y la rata voladora estaba lejos de sorprenderlo, era que el Joker sabía perfectamente que de su lado del tablero las piezas eran descartables, desechables y... _corruptibles_.

Curiosamente, _corrupción_ era una de sus palabras favoritas, y en eso era en lo que se había enfocado por un buen tiempo.

La corrupción es como la propagación de una enfermedad.

Comenzando, por ejemplo, con una doctora, una profesional dedicada al deber y servir. Era increíble cómo podía desviar sus objetivos con un poco de coerción. La doctora no debería haber estado intercambiando besos con su paciente por encima de la mesa...sobre todo, si dicho paciente es un interno del Hospital Psiquiátrico Arkham...o si ese paciente, es el más peligroso criminal de Ciudad Gótica.

Esa era la primera parte de la propagación, el agente patógeno debe de entrar sin ser detectado, debe de establecerse, creando un nido para cuando las condiciones sean adecuadas.

Y tenía que admitir que a pesar de no ser su estilo, había sido excesivamente divertido mover los hilos detrás del telón en Arkham. Aún hoy, estaba fuera de su alcance entender como nadie había sido capaz de encontrar el elefante rosa en medio de la habitación. Nadie había notado las cosas escondidas y ocultas a plena vista de los ojos curiosos. Y lo más gracioso, era que ni siquiera había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por evitar que los guardias se dieran cuenta de que Harley salía con el cabello alborotado y con sus mejillas sonrosadas de cada sesión terapéutica, o que notaran las ligeras marcas oscuras en su cuello al momento de volver a su celda.

Quizás había que admitir que una parte de sí mismo estaba ansiosa por divulgarlo, por hacerles saber quién era el maestro detrás semejante operación, era un impulso primitivo que venía con el personaje del Joker. Y era ahí cuando las cosas se comenzaban a enredar, claro que, saber jugar aquellos juegos requería una inteligencia bastante desarrollada. Pero para alguien como él, había ciertas partes que, por necesidad, tenían que ser el centro de atención.

Todo era parte del plan y el Joker necesitaba ejecutarlo de la manera más perfecta posible. No podía negar que el tener que ser cuidadoso era una carga muy fastidiosa ya que regularmente un caos controlado era su manera de actuar más viable, pero varias cosas estaban en juego. Y, viéndolo del lado positivo, el juego era infinitamente divertido.

Era cierto que, cargar con aquella pesada situación era un medio de terminar con su encierro, y sí, se originaba de la necesidad de libertad más que de diversión. Pero por aquellos días había habido cierta... _tensión_.

Eran veces como esta, las que lo hacían pensar que nadie más que _Bats_ en toda Ciudad Gótica era capaz de igualar su intelecto o su perspicacia.

En otras ocasiones había sido más fácil salir de ahí, ya que podía tener personal bajo su paga en las instalaciones. Pero recientemente, una alma caritativa y filántropa, léase, Bruce Wyne se había encargado de instalar nuevas reformas y renovaciones para la institución mental, provocando que el delicado sistema de control que tenía el Joker ahí, colapsara.

No dudaba que todos los cambios se daban a raíz de los problemas que habían surgido en su relación con _Batso._ El murciélago se había vuelto un energúmeno al enterarse de que el Joker había golpeado hasta la muerte con una barra de metal a su _pajarillo_. Y no lo había tomado muy bien, llegando incluso a golpear al Joker dejándolo casi al borde de la muerte y provocando la pérdida de su maravillosa sonrisa.

Pensándolo bien, hubiera valido la pena perderla si tan sólo _Bats_ hubiera roto su código. Hubiera sido la mejor broma del mundo; el morir sabiendo que el murciélago sí era uno más de los internos de Arkham y que el grandioso Batman tenía su lugar del otro lado de las rejas como todos los demás. Pero nada de aquello había sucedido y se había encontrado a sí mismo sin la posibilidad de abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes como lo hacía normalmente.

No tenía otra alternativa, debía conformarse con la única oportunidad de escapar que se le presentaba de momento. Y la Doctora Harleen Quinzel era lo mejor que se le había presentado hasta ahora, además como una mujer poco inteligente y con un nombre _bastante irónico,_ tenía el potencial necesario para convertirse en la llave que lo sacaría de ahí.

El detalle clave era que Harleen Quinzel, era lo suficientemente susceptible para doblegarla a su voluntad. Era una mente ansiosa por validación y reconocimiento, sobretodo, estaba hambrienta por la aprobación de una figura masculina.

¡Salve la sociedad podrida que crea padres ausentes que obligan a sus hijas a complacer cualquiera de sus expectativas!

Valiéndose de eso no tuvo que trabajar mucho para retorcer ése deseo de consentir las ideas paternales de Harley en algo aún mejor. Sólo tenía que desviar los objetivos de aquella chiquilla, quien para entonces ya estaba medio enamorada.

Y _, ésa era la primera opinión emitida arbitrariamente._

Claro que las variables le habían hecho calcular sus posibilidades de una manera, y quizás, un poco demasiado optimistas, pero evaluando nuevamente le material en su cabeza aún le parecía imposible no llegar a las mismas conclusiones.

Por más que trataba de reevaluar los factores siempre llegaba la misma conclusión; la chica era como pudding en sus manos, si le decía salta, saltaba, si le decía grita, gritaba. Estaba deseosa por complacer a su nuevo " _Papi_ ".

Era un perfecto títere en sus manos, y lo único que necesitaba hacer era posar un beso en sus labios para causar que la chica se sumiera en una niebla de ignorancia. Podía apostar a que ni siquiera Ivy podía tener semejante efecto con sus pociones y químicos.

Había que admitirlo, eso sí que era _un enorme_ empujón para su ego.

Pero al darse cuenta de que el control que tenía sobre ella era suficiente como para convencerla de meter un arma cargada a Arkham, hubo alcanzado un punto en el que estaba embriagado de poder. Harley estaba completamente loca por él, estaba seguro de que si se lo pidiera, ella se quitaría la vida.

Poco a poco la idea de una muerte como esa se volvió muy tentadora; ser la mano que le entregara el arma con el que ella misma se quitara la vida era como estar frente un pastel delicioso sin poder siquiera escamotear una mordidilla.

Pensar en el bello rostro de Harley lleno de placer al saber que estaba cumpliendo el deseo de su " _Papi_ " justo antes de morir eran una de las imágenes que inconscientemente le hacían suspirar en las solitarias noches dentro de sus celda en Arkham.

Y al mismo tiempo supo que era hora de decir adiós.

Debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible, si no, su deseo de sangre y caos sobrepasaría su autocontrol y tendría que seducir a otra estúpida. Eso involucraba gastar más tiempo en tonterías que podría estar utilizando para molestar a la rata voladora en su lugar.

El rumor sonaba que había una pequeña ratilla voladora acompañándolo últimamente una " _Batgirl",_ y si sus cálculos no estaban equivocados, probablemente estaba relacionada con el detective Gordon.

Ciertamente era _algo_ triste tener que dejar atrás a un juguete _tan divertido_ como Harley, pero los sacrificios eran necesarios para un bien mayor y un bien mayor, era salir de ahí a toda costa.

Dejar a una inconsciente Harley atada en la cama para terapia de shock era un precio mínimo a comparación del precio que debía pagar en otras ocasiones por su libertad, y por supuesto, una forma excelente para deshacerse de aquel molesto escozor que comenzaba a tomar el nombre de Harley Quinn en su mente.

Aquella mujer era una cosa demasiado dominante, cada palabra que salía de su boca salía únicamente con el objetivo de complacerlo, y lo que era aún más extraño, cada palabra cumplía con su objetivo. No había nada que ella hiciera que no le gratificara.

Eso no había sucedido jamás, a lo largo de su vida había tenido múltiples juguetes que lo mantenían entretenido durante un rato, pero no el suficiente como para que realmente comenzara a considerarlos.

Lo extraño era que con Harley, había sucedido algo diferente.

Durante su tiempo juntos, se había acostumbrado a ella; a su adulación, a su admiración, a su completa entrega, era como su propia esclava personal, y lo más curioso era que no tenía que apuntar un arma en su frente para que obedeciera, ya que ella misma lo hacía por su voluntad. Ésta idea había comenzado a tomar forma en su mente...quizás, quizás...

...Si _Bats_ podía tener todas las mascotas que quería, ¿Por qué el Joker no podía tener una?...

Sería mentir el decir que no lo había considerado.

Pero hasta aquel punto, Harley Quinn se había transformado en un objeto a sus ojos y eso era demasiado complicado, porque al ser un objeto, comenzaría a sentirse posesivo de él y por lo tanto, implicaría tener que soportar situaciones innecesariamente complicadas.

La vida se trataba ser reírse y ser feliz un buen rato, el Joker veía como su deber tomarse la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera y el cargar con las complicaciones de una mujer no era una de ellas.

Cuando Frost le hacía entrega de aquella gabardina de piel de cocodrilo púrpura, tuvo que dedicarle un segundo más a aquella mujer que dejaba atada en la cama y a pesar de ponderarlo un poco más, llegó a la misma conclusión.

 _Lo que había entre ellos, jamás funcionaría._

O al menos eso se dijo así mismo durante algún tiempo.

Los días posteriores a su escape no los podría definir con claridad, varias eran las ideas que se colaban en su mente cuando trataba de recordarlas. El tumulto de imágenes, de explosiones, músicas y sangre era muy confuso para descifrar. Podía recolectar la idea y la sensación placentera, mezclada con un poco de...¿Desconcierto?...Quizás había comido algo que no le había caído bien...por supuesto no echaba de menos absolutamente nada.

Pero poco se había preparado para lo que surgió un tiempo después.

Aún hoy, era demasiado complejo devanarse los sesos pensando y cuestionándose, cómo hizo Harley para dar con él, meses después de su escape.

Quizás Harley había aprendido una cosa o dos de su compañía en Arkham, o quizás Harley poseía...cierta cualidad observadora.

Y aún con estas teorías, en aquel momento el Joker había considerado como una molestia innecesaria ponerse a pensar cómo era que una Doctora respetable, se encontraba viva y airosa después de uno de los atentados más catastróficos y destructivos que el Instituto de Salud Mental Arkham había soportado y siendo este a un caos que al mismísimo _Bats_ le había costado cinco días en controlar con ayuda del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica.

Incluso le pareció redundante el ponerse a pensar cómo es que había dado con él, rastreando hasta su más mínimo movimiento.

Todo aquello parecía poco importante cuando la mujer se encontraba parada frente a él. En la misma habitación, en una de las casas de seguridad más secretas que tenía a su disposición.

Pero sí recordaba pensar una cosa.

Entre la pesada atmósfera lúgubre, caótica de aquella habitación y entre las nubes de su memoria podía estar seguro de haber pensado; aquella mujer estaba _loca._

No parecía darse cuenta de que nada de lo que pasó allá en Arkham había sido real, que el Joker la había engañado, que no era capaz de sentir nada, que todo era una mentira y que lo que sentía estaba bastante lejos de lo que podía denominar "amor por ella".

No la necesitaba.

No la deseaba.

Ni siquiera le dedicaba un segundo de día en el pensamiento.

Pero no había tenido tiempo de descifrar como sucedió lo siguiente. Si fueron las manos de ella las que lo llevaron a él a derrumbarse sobre ella en la cama o si fueron las manos de él las que la azotaron fuertemente contra la pared guiando sus largas y deseables piernas para que se enlazaran en su cintura mientras embestía fuertemente en su interior.

Harleen Quinzel había sucumbido ante la contaminación que era el Joker, estaba totalmente infestada.

La mujer estaba absoluta, completa y perdidamente _loca._

Y lo que le causaba rabia era que para él no existía nada más placentero que éste conocimiento.

No había otra manera de poner las cartas en la mesa, el Joker era inmensamente feliz sabiendo que un trozo de la sociedad, la representación de la más pura honradez que había en ciudad Gótica estaba a su merced. El pensar que una psiquiatra, símbolo de aquello en lo que _Bats_ tanto se apoyaba, justicia y moral, gozaba revolcándose en el lodo con el Joker, nada más y nada menos que el símbolo de la perdición misma.

Y desde ahí las cosas se complicaron más.

Se estaba divirtiendo y se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la idea. No tenía nada de malo seguir con la diversión, quizás en un futuro sería útil, quizás en un futuro _Batso_ lo encerraría en Arkham nuevamente y el Joker podría seguir teniendo a su _llave personal_ a su disposición. No tenía nada de malo alimentar las deluciones mentales de aquella mujer, ni apaciguar a el extraño impulso de lujuria que lo recorría cada vez que la veía.

Además venía con muchos beneficios, Harley era un tabú. Era una cajita de sorpresas que le sorprendía cada día más. Algunas veces aparecía en los momentos más extraños del día.

Ella misma había ideado incontables maneras de escabullirse para ir a dónde él estuviera, para pasar aunque fuera unos cuantos segundos en su compañía, llegando a burlar al su propio equipo de seguridad.

Y esto lo llenaba de emociones diferentes, rabia por la incompetencia de sus hombres, furia por aquella mujer que no dejaba de seguirle, y sobre todo un incomprensible deseo de arrojarla contra la superficie más cercana y devorar su cuerpo con el suyo. No había manera de explicar cómo cada molécula de su ser vibraba a mil por hora cada vez que tenía aquel cuello expuesto a su merced.

Además Harley lo había soportado en sus peores noches.

Algunas veces, el Joker no se percataba cuando Harley estaba ahí. Había noches, noches oscuras y lúgubres que ni siquiera él mismo podía recordar. Noches en las que la pesada carga era demasiado, en las que ni siquiera _Bats_ era capaz de llenar el vacío. Harley ni siquiera parpadeaba cuando enfermo de ira, el Joker lanzaba y destrozaba todo fuera de su habitación.

Harley ni siquiera se movía de su lugar, no hablaba, no parecía respirar, sin embargo su presencia...estaba ahí...quizás Harley pensaba que su presencia ahí era necesaria. Quizás aún fuera de Arkham, veía todo aquello como una especie de terapia.

Era inútil ya que una mente como la de ella, nunca iba a comprender. No iba a comprender cuando tus mismos pensamientos son los que te intoxican.

Y Harley seguía ahí.

Harley era una mezcla que no alcanzaba a comprender

Y quizás esos fueron los orígenes de la idea de que Harley podía convertirse en una complicación _necesaria._ Y simplificando el asunto, si las cosas se salían de sus límites solo había que encontrar una manera de controlar la situación jalando del gatillo.

Pero, para ser honestos pocas veces pensó en jalar el gatillo por aquellos días.

Era difícil hacerlo cuando la chica era un torbellino de fuego personificado. Podía hacerlo enfadar en un segundo, provocando que su cuchillo más próximo estuviera centímetros de clavársele en lo más profundo de su perfecta caja torácica y al siguiente desear que abandonara su bata blanca y su fachada de doctora por un buen revolcón en la cama.

Alcanzando a un punto en el que, cuando no estaba pensando y maquinando furiosamente en cómo matarla, estaba ansioso preguntándose dónde estaba en cada segundo del día. Llegando incluso, a cazarla entre los callejones más oscuros de Gótica sin poder soportar la incertidumbre de no saberlo. Mientras que el resto del tiempo no podía hilar un pensamiento coherente ya que estaba muy ocupado penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser o con ella montándolo frenéticamente en cualquier recámara polvorienta que le sirviera como guarida para la ocasión.

Aún cuando ella estaba pegándose a él como una lapa bajo las sábanas, siempre había tenido en la mente la intención de ponerle fin a todo aquello.

Pronto las personas a su alrededor no tardarían en darse cuenta de que una despampanante rubia siempre se encontraba cerca de su acto. Incluso los mismos hombres bajo su mando comenzaron a ver a Harley como una presencia ocasional en la guarida.

Podrían tratar de lastimarla.

O poseerla.

El Joker no podía permitir que nadie que no fuera él la lastimara.

Si Harley iba a morir, sería de su propia mano.

Trató por los métodos más convencionales deshacerse de ella, pero ¿Qué se supone que hacía en aquellas situaciones?

Por muy cómica que fuera la rutina del "No eres tú, soy yo" aquella mujer no iba a desistir tan fácilmente, después de todo una camilla de terapia de shock y unos cuantos voltios directos a los sesos no la hicieron desistir, mucho menos lo iba a hacer un discurso como esos.

Trató de dejarla a su suerte, quizás de aquella forma le entraría en su diminuto cerebro que ella no significaba nada para él, que aquellas fantasías de vestidos blancos, casas con empalizadas blancas y mini-vans no se iban a hacer realidad jamás.

Incluso trató de mandar una única y definitiva señal de su despreció haciendo que sus puños dejara huellas moradas en su piel, pero nada de aquello parecía tener el más mínimo efecto en Harley.

Al verla parada frente a él apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza amenazándolo para que no la dejara, milagrosamente la idea perfecta de matarla llegó a su mente.

Harley había sido la única mujer en el mundo que había logrado llegar hasta el punto de que él mismo Joker se preguntara si se estaba volviendo loco, provocando una genuina _risa_ por parte de él. Y por esa sencilla razón Harley tendría el privilegio de morir en dónde él había nacido.

Y por suerte ella no lo decepcionó.

Por su propia iniciativa Harley se había arrojado al tanque de químicos poniéndole fin a su propia vida.

Había sido hermoso, una belleza y una obra de arte contemplarla mientras caía y una ola de satisfacción corría por su cuerpo. Había tantas cosas poéticas en aquella muerte.

 _Tanta felicidad_.

El "punto de quiebre" un término utilizado en medicina para describir el momento en el que una enfermedad se convierte en epidemia y se vuelve incontrolable. Es el instante en que la gráfica del fenómeno se dispara sin mayor explicación.

Debió haberlo sospechado, debió haber considerado un detalle muy importante: Harley tenía el mismo efecto que un narcótico.

 _Una vez adicto por siempre serás un adicto._

El Joker, un adicto al caos se había vuelto adicto al caos personificado.

¿Y qué hay más complicado que eso?

Curiosamente la realidad podía empeorar aún más.

Quizás el quiebre habría sido cuando se había arrojado cabeza abajo al tanque de químicos o quizás al sacar a Harley inconsciente de aquel depósito de sintéticos.

En el mismo lugar que lo vio nacer se había condenado a sí mismo nuevamente.

Aquella mezcla de químicos que una vez se había adueñado de él, ahora también corría por las venas de Harley. Ambos compartían la mismas sustancias toxicas que contaminaban sus mentes.

Ahora ya no era el Joker contaminando a Harleen Quinzel, ahora Harley se había convertido en un virus por sí misma y esta corría como parte de sus mismas venas.

Esta nueva Harley no era nada para lo que hubiera estado preparado jamás.

Cuando se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte de la chiquilla para darle vida nuevamente, pudo darse cuenta de que ésta no era la doctora. Aquella mujer que sostenía en brazos, no era la misma chica con la que había estado durante tanto tiempo, sino una persona completamente diferente. Al ver la mirada que le dedicó la chiquilla un sentimiento de repugnancia lo invadió.

No era su querida doctora.

Una vez que arrojó el cuerpo de la mujer en uno de los sofás de su ha-hacienda, no le volvió a dedicar un solo pensamiento durante dos semanas, sintiéndose completamente indiferente ante el destino que pudiera depararle a aquella mujer.

Esta nueva Harley corría el peligro de enfermar por los químicos, o corría peligro de que las sustancias corrosivas hubieran ocasionado algún daño a sus órganos vitales, incluso en su misma ha-hacienda rondaban hombres de mal corazón y malas intenciones que podían aprovecharse de la mujer semidesnuda que estaba en la planta baja.

Y secretamente el Joker deseaba que así fuera, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus pulmones colapsaran del daño provocado, deseaba que alguien de sus hombres la violara, deseaba que el aliento le abandonara para siempre.

Aquella mujer no tenía ningún derecho de vivir en el mismo cuerpo que su doctora, creía que estaba en su derecho de llevarse a alguien que era de su propiedad, de arrebatarle la diversión que aún le quedaba por disfrutar.

Su querida doctora. La única que le había inspirado el impulso de saltar tras ella.

A las dos semanas siguientes el Joker pudo olvidar aquel asunto por completo resignándose a que tenía que acabar con la vida de Harley ya que había sido un experimento fallido, por lo que saliendo de su encierro le toco presenciar una de las escenas más hermosas que jamás había visto en su vida.

El suelo de la planta baja estaba manchado de rojo y había cráneos pulverizados por cada paso que daba, por lo menos podía entrever entra el batido de vísceras y huesos rotos que había por lo menos de cuatro a cinco cadáveres regado en el suelo, y en medio de aquella masacre estaba aquella chiquilla.

Tenía el aspecto de una súcubos; con las mismas ropas quemadas con las que la había abandonado ahí días antes, un trozo de lo que parecía haber sido una pata de la mesa de la cocina y a Frost parado a unos pasos detrás de ella discretamente con la misma expresión inescrutable y turbia de siempre.

Quizás la mirada de adoración que le dedicó nada más abrir, y posar sus ojos azules en su imagen, quizás las pícaras gotas de sangre que limpió con el dorso de su mano o quizás el " _Buenos días puddin'_ " que dejó salir de sus labios.

Quizás, eso fue lo que disparó el fenómeno.

La obsesión.

Como si de un "click" se tratara, las ideas de repulsión que se habían formado en su cabeza fueron sustituidas por un incontrolable deseo de saber quién era esta exquisita criatura.

Nunca había estado realmente preparado para Harley Quinn o Harley Quinn nunca había estado preparada para el Joker.

Lo que sí era seguro era que ambos sabían que iban a conseguir montañas y montañas de diversión averiguándolo.

Cada día que pasaba era una nueva forma de probar límites, de romper barreras. No había freno para la diversión que aquella mujer traía consigo. Harley no desperdiciaba ni la más mínima oportunidad de poner a prueba su recién conseguida libertad.

Fuera de las normas sociales se encontraba en una carrera por descubrir qué tanto podía hacer, o qué más podía lograr. Y si algo había que destacar de vivir con el Joker era nada estaba bien definido, llegando incluso a probarse con el mismo Joker.

La fascinación que le causaba al hombre era palpable entre ellos, Harley era perfectamente capaz de notar cuando se estaba pasando de la raya.

Mucho antes ya lo había hecho, ninguna otra mujer en ciudad Gótica se arrojaba a los brazos del Joker y era recibida, eso ya la hacía volverse loca de la emoción.

Pero no era nada que Harleen Quinzel no hubiera logrado ya, Harley tenía metas más grandes, e incluso inmiscuirse en la vida del Joker no solo era el objetivo, sino que solo era el primer paso. Era psiquiatra y sabía cómo penetrar la mente humana, y aunque la mente del Joker fuera muy complicada, no dejaba de permanecer con un origen humano.

Regresando a lo básico pudo encontrar que se basaba en instintos.

Era sencillo apelar a su lado posesivo, el hombre se volvía un energúmeno si tan sólo otra persona le ponía un dedo encima. Y era un deleite saber que podía captar su completa y rapta atención con tan sólo desearlo.

Claro que había consecuencias. Ciertamente el tener la habilidad de manipular la atención del Joker tenía sus bajas. Como el hecho de que él se volvía iracundo al darse cuenta de que una vez más había asesinado a sangre fría a un valioso _"asociado"_ que podía traerle mucho dinero, poder, o medios para provocar desastres que llamaran la atención de _Batsy._

Cada vez que Harley se salía de su línea había consecuencias terribles para ella. Sí, era doloroso, pero cuando Harley se encontraba curando sus heridas, raspones y ojos morado frente al espejo, entre la nube negra que era el revoltijo de ideas en su mente, se hacía la promesa de que no volvería a suceder.

 _Puddin'_ no le pondría una sola mano encima de ella.

El Joker no era como cualquier hombre, pero ya estaban en un punto diferente al de un inicio. Antes, Harleen Quinzel estaba siempre detrás del Joker, buscando y recogiendo las migajas que él quisiera darle. Pero Harley estaba trabajando para ponerse a su nivel.

Podía seguir su ritmo de vida, podía ser igual de impredecible, igual de salvaje que él, podía pelear con _Batsy_ tan bien como él, e incluso podía hacerle frente mano a mano. Era igual de inteligente, despiadada, y desvergonzada que el Joker.

Podía divertirlo, sabía que él se fascinaba cuando ella se salía en busca de problemas justamente cuando él le había indicado explícitamente, que debía apegarse al plan que había trazado. Sabía que entre las masacres que ambos protagonizaban, el Joker se detenía para contemplar la manera en la que su bat o su mazo rompía huesos con descuido. Y cada vez que cosas así sucedían, no podía más que dejar que la ola de orgullo recorriera su espina dorsal llenándola de un placer innegable.

Hasta que finalmente, un día se dio cuenta de que lo había logrado su objetivo.

Había sido como cualquier otro, una cita, un rato pasajero de felicidad, que pronto se había visto mancillado por ésa molesta ratilla voladora. Sorprendentemente todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan.

 _Bats,_ estaba caminando directamente a la trampa de Mr. J. Para ser el mejor detective del mundo, no sabía que estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de ser atravesado en el corazón por la banderilla de la pistola de Mr. J.

Harley no perdió tiempo, Mr. J estaba a unos segundos de dar el golpe final, podía ver como sus manos temblaban de la anticipación sobre la cacha de su arma. Su respiración de había vuelto más profunda y su risa más descontrolada, como si un chiste estuviera a punto de llegar a su punto culminante y no pudiera esperar para decir la frase final.

Sus ojos habían perdido aquel toque de caos controlado que generalmente lo inundaban y se habían puesto casi completamente blancos, perdiéndose sus irises entre sus párpados dándole una imagen aún más macabra de lo normal.

 _Estaba perdido._

Supo entonces, que era el momento de terminar con el juego, _Puddin_ ya se había divertido lo suficiente. Caminó unos pasos hasta dónde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea, y con un balanceo de su pesado mazo envió a volar _Batsy_ a través del ventanal de cristal al otro lado de la habitación.

Su mazo hizo un ruido sordo al hacer contacto con el suelo, y Harley expulsó un pesado suspiro de alivio. Recargándose en el mango del mismo, se giró para comprobar el estado de su _Puddin'._

 _Puddin'_ no estaba bien, poco a poco la risa se había calmado, y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, y por un segundo, Harley pudo visualizar cómo Mr. J le dedicaba una mirada de alivio y agradecimiento.

Agradecimiento por marcar un límite, por haberle impedido matar a _Batsy._ Harley sabía que a pesar de que el Joker dedicaba cuerpo y alma a la empresa de matar al murciélago, la única razón por la que su _Puddin'_ existía era porque _Batsy_ existía. Si en aquel momento el señor J hubiera cumplido con su propósito, no habría quedado nada de él. El cuerpo del Joker existiría sólo como un cascarón sin propósito vagando entre el caos que serían las calles de ciudad Gótica, y por lo tanto Harley Quinn dejaría de existir. Era una extraña y enferma simbiosis de la que estaba segura, el mismo Batman estaba consciente.

Pero aquella mirada desapareció rápidamente cuando la ira posesionó al hombre, producto de la adrenalina que corría velozmente por su sangre. Consecutivamente, el cuerpo de Harley fue víctima de múltiples golpes a puño cerrado, y el Joker no tardó en posicionar sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella, cortando el suministros de aire casi al instante.

La vista de Harley se nubló y pudo sentir como se perdía en una ya familiar inconsciencia. Como reflejo, el cuerpo de Harley reaccionó ante un recién adquirido y extraño instinto de supervivencia. Rápidos golpes a la zona torácica del Joker le quitaron el aire haciendo que éste perdiera el agarre que tenía sobre su cuello.

En un instante, ambas miradas se cruzaron evaluando la situación.

No era la primera vez que Harley era el blanco del maltrato físico del Joker, pero sí era la primera vez que el Joker era el receptor de un golpe por parte de Halrey. Más que por el dolor que sentía en su parte baja el Joker se había detenido por la sorpresa, la misma Quinn no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaban en un punto en el que, lo más natural para Harley, habría sido temer por su vida. Si su conocimiento no le fallaba, y no lo hacía, el siguiente movimiento del Joker sería matarla definitivamente.

Pero Harley no temía por tal cosa. Extrañamente y en contra de lo que las voces en su cabeza le gritaban, Harley sabía que su vida no corría peligro, y lo que es más el Joker lo sabía también. Entre ambos habían llegando a esto.

Al establecimiento de una mancuerna.

Harley sabía que si iba a morir, iba a ser a manos del Joker. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ahora sabía que no sería por algún motivo intrínseco.

Y si aquella improvisada escena no era lo suficientemente evidente como para demostrar aquel punto, los acontecimientos siguientes lo demostrarían de una vez por todas.

Cuando el Joker se vio solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que por un error, la parte inmutable de su vida se había perdido, sólo por el simple error de no saber que _ella no sabía nadar._

No había estado preparado para pasar alrededor de tres años sin ella, habían estadosiente años juntos en los que no habían estado separados más que unos cuantos meses ya sea por causa de ella o por causa de él.

Pero _Batso_ no había olvidado y aún buscaba venganza por lo de sus pajarillo sin importar que otro ya hubiera ocupado su lugar. Y le había arrebatado el juguete que tanto trabajo le había costado moldear.

Sus memorias de aquellos días estaban aún más turbas que su pasado, y sólo podía estar seguro de que era un ciclo vicioso en el que su único pensamiento era encontrarla.

Y con el pasar del tiempo iba perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza; si ella no había vuelto únicamente podía ser debido a que no la dejaban volver. Harley jamás lo abandonaría por su voluntad.

El problema era saber dónde la tenían escondida.

El primer año se había limitado a Ciudad Gótica, era su imperio y si la habían encerrado ahí no tardaría en encontrarla. Pero todo había sido inútil, no había tenido éxito en su búsqueda, iracundo dio la orden de que la buscaran más allá de Ciudad Gótica. Si estaba en alguna otra pare la iba a encontrar, pero pasó otro año sin siquiera obtener un rastro.

Intimidar a _Bats_ para que le diera una pista no había dado resultados, no importaba cuánta sangre derramara en la ciudad para reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho, la rata voladora no había cedido.

Hasta que en el tercer año muchos ya habían perdido la esperanza de volver a verla. Pronto el terror que ocasionaba el Joker dejó de ser el ojo del huracán en los periódicos de Ciudad Gótica y el hombre se retrajo en uno de sus clubes permanentemente. Y al contrario de que su nombre se perdiera entre el aire de los chismes de la población, su repentina desaparición lo había convertido en algo más místico y en lo que se denominaría sólo como a una leyenda.

Sin embargo, no estaba muerto del todo, únicamente hibernando en espera de algo que la trajera de vuelta. Muchos habían dicho que era inútil, que Batman, no la había sacado del río, sino que en realidad la había dejado ahogarse, mientras que otras versiones decían que ella sola se había ahogado atormentada por la locura con la que el Joker la había infectado.

Los rumores de la muerte del arlequín se habían intensificado aún más después del incidente de Batman y Superman en Metrópolis.

Pero hasta no ver un cadáver, el Joker no estaría convencido de la pérdida.

Llevando su relación a un punto de quiebre.

* * *

Okay, estamos haciendo esto de nuevo.

Quien diría que estaríamos de vuelta jaja. La verdad es que he estado sida en un periodo muy improductivo, cada vez que quiero comenzar algo nuevo. Mi cabeza no deja de reprocharme que me rendi, que deje algo inconcluso. Espero poder remediar lo, y enmendar también a los lectores que me seguían fielmente.

Tengan paciencia conmigo y espero tengan la confianza en mi como para seguir este nuevo proyecto conmigo.

Estoy segura de que hasta ahora parece que escribí puras porquerías. Debo admitirlo, este fic solo es experimental. Quiero probar mi narrativa un poco para ver qué tal.

Prometo que se pone bueno, tengo el fic completo y ahora solo está en edición y producción. Es difícil para mí editarlo ya que como lo escribí de un tajo, queda bien si se lee completo. Pero es _muy_ largo por lo que preferí cortarlo en partes. No es un proyecto ambicioso, yo cuento d capítulos, dependiendo de como sienta que queda mejor.

Espero que les guste. Y si tienen dudas o comentarios más allá de un review, pueden dejar sus comentarios en mi o en mi Tumblr, (están en mi perfil) ahí es más fácil leer sus comentarios ya que tiende a perder los.


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO: ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.

* * *

Súbitamente, el volver a tener a Harley sus disposición después de una prolongada y repentina ausencia le había dejado prácticamente a merced de su problema.

Era como si a un adicto le dieran un suministro ilimitado de drogas para aplacar su adicción. Después su viaje de regreso desde Belle Reve hasta su natal Ciudad Gótica no había despegado su vista del pequeño bulto de Harley que había batallado por un cómodo lugar en su costado y que no permitía que nadie retirara su brazo de entre las manos de ella.

No sabía si había sido por la fuerte impresión de enterarse de su repentina "resurrección", o por lo tardado que había sido extraerla de aquel complejo laberinto de muros y guardias, pero Harley había caído rendida a su lado en el yate que los llevaría a casa.

No movía ni siquiera un músculo y estaba perdida en un estado de vigilia y sueño en el que no permitía que él se alejara un centímetro de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, ella no parecía más que un inerte bulto a su lado. Supuso que quizá en Belle Reve había adquirido aquella habilidad de dormir despierta, si así podía llamarse. Si sus fuentes no estaban mal, los internos de la prisión eran vigilados las 24 horas del día y se les permitían pocas horas de sueño.

Waller no era tonta, sabía que tener a los meta-humanos al su cien por ciento no era del todo bueno para los guardias, quienes, después de todo, no eran más que humanos.

Maldita. Ya le cobraría caro la cuenta pendiente.

La celebración posterior, fue memorable. Le había prometido a Harley una piel de oso y una soda de uva en hielo a su regreso y eso era lo iba a tener pasara lo que pasara.

El aire en sus pulmones parecía convertirse en piedra cuando recordaba la primera noche en aquella habitación. Se habían abstenido de hacer nada en el yate, en parte por el cansancio de Harley, en parte por la molesta presencia de sus hombres y a pesar de que podía ordenarles que se largaran, el Joker no quería tener público para lo que tenía planeado hacerle a Harley.

A pesar de todo eso no evitó que las manos de ambos recorrieran sus cuerpos anhelando el regreso a Ciudad Gótica.

Una vez que entraron por la puerta de su habitación personal en la Ha-hacienda, ambos colisionaron uno contra el otro inevitablemente.

Las manos de Harley se hundieron en su cabello con una necesidad atrapante y entre beso y beso, con el poco aire que Harley podía colectar en sus pulmones dejó escapar un leve gemido. Lo único que pudo distinguir de las palabras que salieron de la boca de Harley en aquel momento fue un ahogado " _Puddin'"_

El Joker repentinamente acosado por una extraña especie de necesidad, la hizo callar poniendo ambos pulgares en la comisura de cada lado de los labios de Harley hasta deslizarlos al centro de su boca con una delicadeza poco característica en él.

Harley abrió sus ojos completamente confundida ante el gesto, no sabía que pensar de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La expresión del Joker le era a penas descifrable, parecía estar inundada en un montón de sombras y al mismo tiempo iluminada, pero lo único que podía leer era un blanco.

Para Harley que siempre le había parecido sencillo leer cada una de las señales que éste dejaba entre ver y quién conocía a la perfección cada gesto, esto le pareció un territorio completamente desconocido.

Cayó en cuenta en aquel momento que tal vez, solo tal vez, aquellos años separados si los habían cambiado. No sabía si la habían cambiado a ella o habían cambiado al Joker, pero era seguro que las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Por un momento un temor la invadió al darse cuenta de que desde su escape, fuera de _"Puddin'"_ y _"Vamos a casa"_ no habían intercambiado palabra, haciendo más evidente el valle que se había creado entre ellos y haciéndola temer por éste nuevo Joker.

No pudo continuar con aquel tren de pensamiento ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los labios del Joker estaban sobre los de ella en un demandante beso. Podía sentir lo descuidado que era pero al mismo tiempo era un beso lento y profundo, haciéndola pensar que nunca le había besado de aquella manera. Haciéndola pensar que si por azares del destino, no se encontraba en realidad dormida en su celda en Belle Reve y todo lo que había sucedido no era más que un fragmento de su loca imaginación.

Tan repentinamente como hubo comenzado el beso, este se terminó, pero no con ello el contacto, el Joker se inclinó lentamente su cabeza hacia atrás para tomar aire y siguió el camino de regreso inclinándose nuevamente sobre Harley para colocar su frente junto con la de frente de ella.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo Puddin?",_ cuestionó ella soltando una nerviosa risilla para alivianar un poco el ambiente, pero el Joker le había ignorado optando por recorrer las líneas de su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos.

 _"Shh..espera...",_ le indicó a ella mientras retiraba de su bolsillo trasero un objeto que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Sin esperar a que ella diera su aprobación o que admirara lo que tenía en sus manos, el Joker ató la correa nuevamente en sus sitio alrededor de sus cuello.

Una vez terminada aquella acción dio un paso atrás para admirar detenidamente su trabajo.

En letras doradas el collar en su cuello leía claramente _Puddin'._ Los ojos del Joker recorrieron su figura de abajo a arriba hasta detenerse en la mirada de Harley con una expresión demandante.

Harley sabía que el collar era un más que una simple baratija. Sí, era de oro sólido y piel de cocodrilo, pero comparado con el montón de rubíes y diamantes al que estaba acostumbrada no era nada.

Esta era una prueba. Era una oportunidad que el Joker le estaba dando para demostrarle que a pesar de que todo había cambiado ella seguía siendo de su propiedad y al mismo tiempo de pedir perdón. Sabía que a los ojos del Joker ella había cometido traición al desprenderse de aquel collar, y ya que sin duda, aquel era exactamente el mismo collar que usaba siempre. El Joker se había desviado en algún lugar de Midway para recuperarlo.

Harley suponía que el haberlo encontrado entre las ruinas de lo que fue Midway, había tenido un significado más profundo que solamente una baratija en el suelo.

Pero estaba decidida a demostrarle que aquel hallazgo no significaba nada. Por el contrario, al entender qué era lo que él deseaba de ella. No había duda en su cabeza. Rápidamente se despojo de sus ropas quedándose únicamente con su ropa interior y se colocó de rodillas frente a él. Y en aquel momento, cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas y lamer la suela de su zapato como lo había hecho cientos de veces para pedir disculpas, fue detenida por la mano de él que se le había enterrado en los antebrazos antes de que pudiera inclinarse.

 _"Tú...no tienes idea Harley, no tienes idea_ ", dijo él murmurando en lo que casi era un susurro, Harley se quedó quieta esperando a que la rabia se apoderara de él e infringiera en ella su castigo pero en lugar del golpe que esperaba, fue sorprendida con los labios de él que se hundían en su cuello.

 _"Te deseo..."_ , murmuró el Joker aspirando sonoramente el aroma de Harley.

Harley emitió un jadeo al escucharlo, no podía evitar sentir las rodillas débiles aún cuando en su cerebro estaban saltando millones de alertas. No podía enfocarse mientras que él guiaba sus caricias hasta la base de su cuello y éstas continuaron hasta el valle entre sus senos mientras que las manos de él recorrían sus costados lentamente con una gentileza poco característica en él.

" _Puddin'",_ suspiró Harley nerviosamente al sentir como las manos del Joker ahora se corrían en sus muslos y le animaban a separar sus piernas al mismo tiempo que él se inclinaba y hundía su lengua en su obligo.

"Espera nena, solo un poco...", dijo el Joker haciendo una pausa posando su frente la altura de su vientre.

Harley estaba paralizada, nunca ni siquiera en sus fantasías más locas había imaginado un día en el que se encontraría en ésa situación. A pesar de que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, ahí en el ahora, no podía dar crédito lo que sus ojos veían o lo que su cuerpo sentía.

Había pasado de esperar un castigo, una noche de sexo desenfrenado y rudo, a brazos un extraño Joker. Un Joker que la había acariciado con lo que no se atrevía a llamar ternura, pero no podía definir de otra manera. Seguido de la imagen impactante donde el Joker estaba de rodillas ante ella, no podía creerlo.

Jamás, ni siquiera en sus fantasías había sucedido algo similar.

No podía mover un músculo temiendo que de hacerlo, la imagen desapareciera, los escalofríos le enchinaban la piel, y fue recibida con una descarga aún más fuerte cuando el Joker comenzó a deslizar sus manos a los costados de sus caderas de arriba abajo.

Era casi como si la estuviera preparando para algo que aún no se atrevía a pensar, pero presentía:

La sola idea le paralizaba haciendo que una sensación fría le recorría la piel y no le permitía moverse. Sus manos permanecían quietas como si de estatuas se trataran a la altura de su propio torso sin saber si debía retraerlas o tocar al insólito hombre que conocía desde siempre, pero ahora le parecía un completo extraño.

Harley nunca había estado en una situación como ésta antes, sí era cierto que por su estilo de vida, los encuentros sexuales entre ellos no estaban limitados a determinada rutina. De hecho, no eran pudorosos con su vida íntima y varios de sus comportamientos en público dejaban en evidencia que había una dinámica claramente sado-masoquista entre ellos. Habían probado de todo, e incluso gran parte del público de Gótica y expertos en el tema, especulaba sobre ésta, vinculando sus teorías a los trastornos mentales que les atribuían.

Harley, por el contrario, podía presumir de saber perfectamente cuales eran las cosas que complacían y satisfacían a ambos.

Años viviendo con él le habían enseñado varias cosas; sabía que había ciertos límites que no podía cruzar en la cama con él, pero que ciertamente, al Joker le gustaba volverla loca de placer. En algunas de las poco frecuentes noches íntimas que compartían, solía confiarle que ésa era una de las formas preferidas de él para torturarle, que el saber que a ella le complacía en exceso complacerle a él era una de las cosas predilectas de su relación.

En ocasiones, el Joker se dedicaba a volverla loca con sus manos sólo para dejar de tocarla antes de llegar a su clímax, y en otras pasaba horas y horas deleitándola con su boca. El hombre no era ajeno ni adverso al proporcionar sexo oral, y Harley podía apostar que en realidad era una de las cosas que lo excitaban en sobremanera, pero había ciertas condiciones cada vez sucedía.

Debía de suceder en la cama, Harley no debía de hacer ningún contacto físico con él más que el necesario y jamás debía suceder de pie, porque el hecho de que el Joker se tuviera que hincar ante ella estaba muy por debajo de lo que él podía soportar.

Harley nunca se había atrevido a desafiarlo, pero ahora eran terrenos ajenos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

El Joker seguía en la misma posición sin moverse como si aún estuviera ponderando algo.

Como si estuviera viendo la situación a través de un lente Harley pudo ver como su mano derecha se hundía en los verdes cabellos del Joker sosteniéndolo tímidamente en la palma de su mano tratando de hacer que éste levantara la vista y le diera alguna pista de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que ella solo era capaz de vez la misma expresión en blanco, que no denotaba ninguna clase de emoción.

El Joker se aferró inmediatamente a sus caderas rodeándolas con ambos brazos y sumergiendo su rostro en su zona pélvica, negándose a levantar la mirada. Bruscamente, sus dedos se inmiscuyeron entre los dobleces de la ropa íntima que aún llevaba puesta y la empujo hacia abajo hasta hacer que esta quedara en el suelo a sus pies.

Harley dejó escapar un gemido ahogado al sentir la lengua de él acariciar so zona más íntima con un firme trazo. Al segundo, ambas manos tuvieron que hundirse en la cabeza de él para poder sostenerse y de nuevo, un gemido más sonoro que el anterior se escapo de su boca.

El tercero y el cuarto hicieron contacto con aquel especial botón de nervios y debilitaron sus rodillas al extremo en el que apenas podía balancearse en las puntas de sus pies. Parte de ella deseaba dar un paso atrás y alejarse pero los brazos de él se ciñeron con más fuerza su cintura sin permitirle un escape.

El Joker utilizó ambos pulgares para abrir sus labios mayores y así entrar en contacto directo con su clítoris. El ritmo de las caricias del Joker era constante y sin pausa, propinaba cada caricia con el objetivo de asaltar los sentidos de Harley.

Ella no podía soportar semejante asalto. Después de haber estado privada del sexo por un largo periodo de tiempo, sus sentidos estaban alertas extremadamente sensibles. El Joker sostenía firmemente sus caderas contra su rostro apegándola aun más haciendo que su nariz rozara con su punto más simple al momento que introducía su lengua con brusquedad entre sus labios menores, permitiendo que cada trazo fuera aún más profundo que el anterior.

Harley no sabía si reír o llorar ya que su voz estaba atascada en su garganta y no le permitía emitir, ni pensar un solo pensamiento coherente. Hasta que aquella sensación la hizo subir poco a poco hasta una cúspide bastante familiar, solo que en el último segundo, el Joker detuvo sus caricias.

 _Maldito._

Harley dejó escapar un maullido de protesta y desesperación; quería exigirle que terminara lo que había comenzado, pero aun no descendía lo suficiente de aquel asalto como para vocalizar sus deseos. Sólo podía sentir una frustración desesperante que aumentó aún cuando pudo sentir al Joker apoyar su mejilla en su ingle y convulsionarse en risas desprendidas.

 _El muy maldito se estaba burlando._

Si este iba a ser su castigo, ya podía irse olvidando de la Harley adorable y complaciente que había planeado ser tantos meses encerrada en Belle Reve. Poco faltó para que lo empujara de un golpe en la cara, pero el Joker se aferró fuertemente a sus caderas, abrazando fuertemente sus pernas y empujándola con fuerza, haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de lleno en su trasero.

El dolor la hizo romper con todas las fantasías eróticas que se había estado formulando hasta el momento en su mente.

Harley dejó escapar un muy poco delicado gemido al haber sido tratada con tan poca delicadeza y aún peor cuando hace unos segundos casi tocaba el nirvana del placer. Además su _Puddin'_ no dejaba de reír como un histérico, claro, a él le parecía una broma estupenda verla caer en su trasero.

¡Dios santo se sentía verdaderamente ridícula!

Sin saber cómo sintió como las lágrimas cálidas inundaban sus ojos, con un pujido trató de detenerlas pero ya era demasiado tarde, el líquido ya le estaba quemando la comisura de sus ojos. Al verla el Joker soltó una risotada aún más fuerte que la anterior.

Realmente era cómico el rostro de Harley, la pobre parecía querer derramar verdaderas lágrimas del corazón y aún así se esforzaba por detenerlas.

Como había echado de menos el molestarla así, pensó mientras se despojaba de su propia ropa.

Al ver esta reacción por parte del Joker, la sensación se humillación de inmediato se sustituyó con enfado. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así, sin pensárselo dos veces se determinó que al menos lo iba a hacer sentir aunque fuera la mitad de la humillación que ella estaba sintiendo.

Con un movimiento rápido se incorporó parcialmente en sus codos y trató de propinarle una patada a la mandíbula. Como por arte de magia el Joker dejó de reír y atrapó el pie de Harley en el aire provocando una pausa.

Ambos se miraron midiéndose uno al otro, el Joker le dedicó una sonrisa juguetón sosteniendo su pie y mordió su tobillo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar tras de sí unas gotas de sangre.

" _Si vamos a jugar...tienes que ser una buena chica_ ", reprendió siguiendo el camino que lo llevaba hasta sus caderas con su boca. Harley de inmediato se olvidó de su rabia, arqueó la espalda al notar su lengua sobre la piel y se aferró a sus hombros mientras distintas sensaciones iban recorriendo su cuerpo. A ciegas, le metió los dedos por el pelo sedoso y lo mantuvo cerca. Sintió unos temblores y se afanó por acercarse aún más. El pensamiento racional se hallaba lejos de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir. Disfrutar de las sensaciones que la anegaban y que antes apenas había imaginado que existían.

El Joker estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, sabía que cualquier movimiento era deliberadamente dedicado a causarle ondas de placer a Harley. La chica solamente tenía cabeza para lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Al mismo tiempo, las manos del Joker estaban recorriendo lentamente todo su cuerpo, tocándola con cuidado, acariciándola, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada curva, cada ángulo, cada llanura. Sus dedos se detuvieron por fin en el arco de sus pechos.

Tomó un pecho desnudo con la mano y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente con el dedo pulgar al mismo tiempo que seguía lamiendo en su zona más íntima como poseído. No tardó mucho en hacer escalar a Harley nuevamente a punto de éxtasis, solo para detenerse una vez más, apoyándose en sus rodillas para mirarla con una expresión sombría.

Harley pudo notar como cierta parte de él ardía con frustración por detenerse en el acto, pero no lo veía dispuesto a capitular sus intenciones por retrasarles a ambos el placer.

Al parecer, este iba a ser uno de los juegos recurrentes ésa noche, en otra ocasión Harley hubiera estado encantada de participar en aquellas actividades, pero en aquella ocasión, realmente necesitaba cerrar un circulo. Quizás porque su mente aún albergaba la idea de que el Joker no era más que una ilusión de su mente como tantas que le había jugado su subconsciente en las frías noches de hambre en Belle Reve, realmente necesitaba el contacto físico.

Necesitaba volver a sentirse viva.

Extendió ambos brazos hacía él en una abierta invitación al tiempo que tomaba un par de mechones verdes en sus manos y lo atraía fuertemente hacía ella para sellar un beso en sus labios. Le acarició la lengua con la suya, haciendo que ambas bailaran juntas, dejándola con ansias de más. Pudo sentir sus dientes metálicos abriéndose para darle paso haciendo que ella se percatase más de lo juntos que estaban. El Joker le acarició los pechos y ella pegó su pecho al de él; tenía los pezones tan duros, que le hacían sentir algo entre placer y dolor. Ella deseaba más, mucho más. Harley trato de disimular el nerviosismo que sentía, si el Joker se daba cuenta de lo mucho que realmente le estaba afectando todo aquello, provocaría que le entraran aún más ganas de jugar al inocente y negarles el placer que ambos necesitaban, pero él debió de percatarse de ello, ya que comenzó a besarle el cuello con pasión, haciendo que ella lo necesitara fervientemente.

El Joker le acarició los glúteos bajando hasta sus muslos, jugueteando con sus dedos hasta que ella se estremeció. Entonces él dirigió sus dedos hacia la zona más íntima de ella, donde más lo necesitaba.

Le separó las piernas con un manotazo y la penetró con un dedo, con una lentitud casi tan dolorosa, que provocó que ella casi llorara y que levantara las caderas para así ser penetrada más profundamente. Emitió un leve gemido al sentir que él rozaba su sensible perla, hinchada ante sus caricias. Nuevamente introdujo dos dedos en ella y los retiró casi de inmediato llevándose con ello, la creciente humedad de su interior, misma que utilizó para recorrer cada escondite de su zona íntima con un escrúpulo más allá del clínico.

 _"Puddin..."_ , Harley soltó un gemido inteligible antes de morderse la lengua incapaz de soportar la espera, pero sabía que en lugar de continuar el Joker planeaba detenerse, podía escuchar claramente sus pensamientos. Sabía mejor que nadie que acabaría por morir de frustración si él no la llevaba al final.

Pero ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Con un movimiento brusco lo empujó haciendo que el retirara su mano de su zona íntima y sorprendiéndolo momentáneamente. El Joker no se sentía inclinado a distraerse de su objetivo principal, por lo que sin demora trató de volver a sus actividades anteriores, solo para ser detenido nuevamente por la mano de Harley que se arrojó con descaró hasta su pecho. Acariciando con su legua sus diminutos pezones, bajó por su cuerpo, rozando con su boca y lengua, disfrutando al ver el poder que tenía sobre él.

El Joker comenzó a acariciarle los muslos, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella lo ansiara tanto, que Harley lo tuvo que atraer hacia ella y colocar su punta hombría en la comisura de sus labios para evitar que la distrajera nuevamente

 _"No..."_ ,dijo él en un tono cortante.

 _"Deja que te complazca",_ replicó permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara fuera de su boca para lamer la cabeza de su glande.

 _"Dije que no...",_ trató de apartarla, pero era demasiado tarde. Harley se regocijó al sentir cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo de él ante ella; la intensidad de aquel contacto íntimo estaba más allá de todo lo que ella había experimentado antes. Recorría su virilidad con entusiasmo y se enfocaba en los puntos que sabía eran su debilidad, provocando que él no pudiera ver claramente durante un largo rato ya que el placer no lo dejaba sentir más allá de la boca de ella sobre él.

 _"Eres una perra"_ dijo él hundiendo sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de ella y jalando con fuerza atrayéndola a su pecho una vez hubo aclarado su mente lo suficiente. Tuvo que ir bajando a sus labios para distraerse un poco lamiendo y probando su cuello.

 _Aún tenía aquel asqueroso hedor de Belle Reve._

Harley era una diosa cautivadora totalmente inolvidable, lo hacía temblar con la idea de recuperarla después de tanto tiempo separados y saber que ambos seguían teniendo el mismo efecto devastador uno sobre el otro.

El Joker no pudo aguantar más, la tumbó en el suelo y puso sus manos en ambas rodillas haciendo que ella se abriera de piernas sin mucha resistencia debido a su natural flexibilidad, tomando sus pechos en ambas manos se inclinó para besarle la frente.

 _"No muevas ni un músculo",_ le ordenó en un tono gutural.

 _"¿No?",_ cuestionó ella dejando salir una risilla burlona, a lo que él contestó sosteniendo su dedo índice a la altura de su rostro en señal de advertencia.

 _"No te lo tomes a la ligera nena, eres de mi propiedad y vas a hacer lo que te ordene",_ ella se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja y subir los brazos sobre su cabeza levantando ligeramente su espalda y ofreciéndole una vista completa de sus pechos a la altura de sus ojos.

 _"Lo que tu digas papi",_ respondió riendo al ver que sus senos habían captado la atención del Joker quien no resistió la tentación para inclinarse y lamer las puntas de sus pezones momentáneamente antes de apartarse y buscar desesperadamente entre la ropa que había arrojado al suelo unos minutos atrás.

Harley lo miraba completamente abierta a sus pies, mientras el sacaba un preservativo de una de las bolsas de su pantalón y lo colocaba parsimoniosamente sobre su miembro, para después tirarse entre sus piernas alineándose justo en la entrada de su sexo. Harley se abrazó a sí misma en espera de aquella ansiada sensación de él llenándola a ella, solo para quedarse esperando.

Abrió los ojos para buscar su mirada y poder leer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el Joker tenía su rostro hundido en su cuello y no parecía querer moverse a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo estaba vibrando de energía. Harley colocó suavemente ambas manos en sus mejillas y se inclinó para besar su sien, y hacer que la mirada de él se levantara, pero él se rehusaba a moverse.

Harley espero unos segundos más sin respuesta, _"Quiero que me penetres"_ , le susurró ella al oído juguetonamente mientras deslizaba una mano entre ellos y levantaba la pelvis para unir su cuerpo con el de él permitiendo que su sexo conectara con la punta del pene del Joker. No podía verlo, pero pudo sentirlo sonriendo levemente en su hombro.

"¿ _Impaciente?"_

 _"Siempre..."_

Harley sintió que la penetraba y apretó los músculos alrededor de él hasta hacerlo gemir levemente. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el Joker se moviese o hablase.

 _"Estas viva..."_ susurró finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Haciendo que Harley se estremeciera.

Era verdad.

Ella había sido solo una psiquiatra en Arkham.

Una persona más.

Un peón más para el Joker.

La realidad, era que Harley no era nadie, debía haber muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Y sin embargo seguía viva.

Se apoyó en los codos y le dio un leve beso en los labios mientras hacía que él la mirara a los ojos, " _Te hice una promesa"._

Poco a poco sus manos viajaron hasta las caderas de él y apretando sus glúteos lo obligó a moverse hasta que ambos alcanzaron un ritmo placentero. Harley no pudo evitar las intensas olas de placer que la dejaban absolutamente inerte entre los brazos del Joker quien concentrado en su objetivo no dejaba alterar ni un segundo el patrón de su balanceo. Tenía en la mente una sola cosa y esa era reclamar de vuelta lo que por derecho era suyo con movimientos certeros que sabía entraban en contacto con el centro del placer de Harley. Esto iba a durar o que tuviera que durar, no iba a alterar nada para acelerarlo e iba ser todo lo metódico que tuviera que serlo sin importar nada. Siguió embistiendo profundamente hasta que finalmente Harley comenzó a contraer presa de los espasmos de su propio orgasmo, estimulando el aún más sensible miembro de él.

Las contracciones lo hicieron ver estrellas, era una sensación familiar nuevamente, una sensación de normalidad después de los años separados, por fin podía sentir de nuevo aquel placer incontrolable de perderse en el interior de ella, era demasiado, tanto, que junto con ella ya alcanzaba el clímax y que de pronto se abandono con un gruñido de placer.

...

Definitivamente aquellos días habían sido un completo idilio. Todo parecía prometedor para el Joker, era como si después de tres años de pasearse por el desierto, repentinamente encontrara la tierra prometida.

Rick Ross había hecho un trato con él para procurarle un excelente medio de trasporte que le permitiera escapar sin ser detectado, a pesar de que con gusto se enfrentaría a un segundo round con Amanda Waller, su prioridad ahora estaba en otra parte.

Una vez recuperada Harley había una lista muy larga sobre sus futuros movimientos; desde reclamar su imperio con su reina a su lado, hasta restregarle a _Bats_ que sus esfuerzos por arrebatarle sus pertenencias eran inútiles.

Estaba ansioso por parlotear en su cara y exhibir la tentadora figura de su arlequín ante los ojos de _Bats,_ demostrándole que el Joker estaba por muy encima de él y que con Harley a su lado ahora estaba en un nivel aun más superior.

El Joker había podido traer de vuelta a Harley Quinn, pero el murciélago no podía traer de vuelta a su inútil y molesto pajarillo. Y lo que es aún mejor, ufanarse burlándose de sus estúpidas políticas de no matar.

Si hubiera matado a Harley hubiera podido realmente arrebatársela al Joker, pero no, había decidido apegarse a su ridículo código moral y se había limitado a enviar a Harley lejos.

Graciosamente de nada le había servido ya que ella estaba nuevamente a su lado.

Y una carcajada era la única manera que conocía para dejar saber a Ciudad Gótica que el Joker estaba de vuelta.

El Joker había estado un largo tiempo fuera de la jugada.

Pero el haber estado fuera había dado lugar al cambio, y este no sólo se veía en la nueva organización del bajo mundo en Ciudad Gótica, sino que también había habido un cambio en su héroe.

Bats ya no era el mismo, o al menos ya no lo era para él. Últimamente venía acompañado de un chiquillo, un nuevo Robin, pero éste Robin era diferente a los demás. Durante su primera semana de regreso había observado detenidamente la nueva dinámica. El nuevo Robin demostraba que era un tanto diferente del tercer o primer Robin , mostrándose algo similar a aquel pajarillo divertido; el segundo Robin. Argumentativo y arrogante, el niño no tenía modales en lo absoluto, era un fastidio.

El Joker observaba cómo el nuevo niñato, a menudo discutía y socavaba la autoridad de Batman. Obviamente le hacía falta una buena dosis de disciplina, algo en lo que _Bats_ no era tan bueno como él. El Joker sabía educar perfectamente a su Harley, además en el caso de que tuviera a alguien similar, lo mantendría a raya mientras los mayores _hablaban._

Lo que sí podía observar claramente era cómo _Bats_ se mostraba infinitamente protector de su nueva adquisición. Sí, a los anteriores Robines los cuidaba, pero con éste tenía un cuidado especial, era casi como si aquel niño fuera _precioso_ para él. Sentía la fuerte conexión emocional que había entre ellos en el campo de batalla.

Era palpable la coordinación más que perfecta en los momentos en los que el chiquillo no estaba disputando. Combatían de una manera armoniosa, eran un conjunto, un ente. Y no sólo era eso, había un aire muy característico en sus movimientos, le parecía extremadamente familiar, por no mencionar los gestos del niño. Eran muy similares a los de su mentor.

No faltó mucho para que le Joker se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, Bats tenía una conexión más fuerte con este chiquillo que la que tenía con los demás.

 _Bats y éste nuevo Robin estaban relacionados por la sangre._

Este nuevo dato se coló entre las catacumbas de su mente resonando como un eco interminable. Bats tenía un hijo. La misma sangre de Bats corría por la de aquel niño.

Y realmente no lo hacía sentirse como se habría imaginado años atrás.

Parte de sí mismo se sentía asqueado por la idea; Bats era un _titán_ , estaba moldeado de la misma forma que él. Ambos estaba destinados a lo mismo. Se suponía que ambos eran tormenta, tempestad y trueno, antimateria, caos y orden en forma de ser.

El saber que Bats tenía un hijo le daba un tinte _terrenal._ Era humanizarlo, lo obligaba a bajarlo un peldaño por debajo de él.

La idea de que tras la capucha del murciélago existía un hambre que comía, bebía, dormía y se enfermaba era como darte cuenta de que Santa Claus no existe. La idea de que era un hombre humano que se había acostado con una mujer y había impregnado su ADN en un ser le era perturbadora.

Y esa no era una idea que fuera bien con el Joker.

Estaba yéndose al traste una de las cuerdas que sostenían su retorcidamente en su lugar, era como perder la razón de un hombre que tenía la razón perdida. Sería como aceptar que Bats era una persona _normal._

Que no era su antítesis, o lo que era aún peor; que el Joker era lo mismo que Batman, un humano común...en su completo raciocinio... _sano._

No pudo evitar aferrarse con tenacidad a su teoría inicial.

Batman estaba igual de loco que él, no podía siquiera caber duda de ello en su cabeza, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Aquella teoría era la columna inicial en la que se basaba su existencia.

Quizás había otro motivo por el cual ésta progenie entraba en la ecuación.

Y repentinamente el motivo iluminó su mente.

 _Eternidad._

Los antiguos griegos basaban su mitología en la idea del parricidio. Cronos, hijo de Urano le dio muerte a su padre, Zeus hijo de Cronos lo destronó a pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo. Y Atenea, hija de Zeus estaba destinada a destronarlo. Era lógico que la idea de una descendencia no fuera tan atractiva para los griegos.

Sin embargo, para los egipcios eso era diferente. Los Dioses tenían una línea de descendencia divina, y ésa descendencia gobernaba en la tierra en forma del rey, del Faraón, quien era considerado descendiente de dioses y estirpe real, así como los hijos de sus hijos.

Era una manera de perpetrar un reinado. Cada monarquía exitosa funcionaba siempre y cuando hubiera un _heredero al trono._

Quizás Bats había considerado que Ciudad Gótica necesitaba un heredero al manto del murciélago, y que mejor que ir capacitando a un descendiente, un heredero hábil y certero que estuviera entrenado en el combate y las artes de vigilante nocturno.

 _Un hijo._

Batman consideraba una vida después de Batman y el Joker.

El Joker cayó en cuanta de que una vez que ambos cayeran todo se acabaría. No más bromas y sonrisas para Ciudad Gótica.

Los ciudadanos se olvidarían de él.

Sería olvidado, mientras que Batman siempre sería recordado, porque su hijo podría inmortalizarlo en su trabajo de vigilante.

Una serie, un legado de Batmans, vengadores de la noche y protectores de Ciudad Gótica. Ellos heredarían y harían de Batman algo más allá de un mito y lo convertirían en una leyenda.

¿Y el Joker?

El Joker sería rezagado en una de las galerías del recuerdo más oscuras de Arkham. Un par de líneas en el periódico semanal y una triste memoria de lo que creían era un hombre enfermo vuelto monstruo. Quizá el mismo Bats se encargaría de que él fuera borrado y descartado como un enfermo mental más, ya que se esforzaba mucho en decírselo al mundo, aun y cuando el Joker le demostraba lo contrario una, y otra, y otra vez. Pero, una vez muerto, ¿Quién estaría ahí para asechar la conciencia colectiva, recordándoles que el caos era una sonrisa? Ni siquiera había garantía de ser recordado como el némesis de Bats.

El bajo mundo de Ciudad Gótica estaría a la expectativa para ver qué podrían obtener después de su fallecimiento. Ya podía imaginarlos cómo bestias carroñeras poniendo sus sucias manos sobre su imperio. Fragmentándolo. Contaminándolo.

Podía contar cientos de criminales que se morían por obtener aunque fuera un poco del poder que poseía a hora. Habría una carnicería mientras se arrebatasen unos y los otros, hundiendo sus dedos en sus clubes, encargos, en su dinero, en sus _pertenencias_.

La imagen de Harley y el Acertijo juntos lo hizo rechinar los dientes. Ése estúpido de Nigma siempre había querido lo que él tenía, siempre queriendo ser el rey de Ciudad Gótica y por supuesto que codiciaba a su reina. Nigma siempre había estado molestando, queriendo ser el simpático, el más listo, desde un punto de vista de superioridad intelectual que al Joker no le llegaba a la rodilla. Le daba asco. La idea de Nigma deseando perpetrar su legado sobre el de él. Seguro Pengy, Harvey o Crane anhelaban llevarla del brazo, exhibirla como el dulce caramelo que era. Bañarse en el dulzor de su cuerpo. Harley era la amante perfecta. Flashes con la imagen de Harley llevando el bebé de Nigma lo atormentaron.

Harley era el juguete perfecto.

¿Y Harley?, Harley lo olvidaría.

No podría ser capaz de seguir con su vida sin él.

No había nadie como él, nadie que pudiera reemplazarlo. Había muchos imitadores, muchos que trataban de ser como él, arrebatarle a Harley.

Pero eso no garantizaba que no la sedujeran con palabras dulces prometiendo cumplir sus más íntimos anhelos. Con el Joker fuera de la jugada, Harley no era más que una niña abandonada. Sin su _papi_ para que la guiara por el buen camino. Cualquier cabeza hueca querría pervertirla para tenerla.

El Joker podía ser olvidado con el tiempo, y quizás hasta la misma Harley podría olvidarlo, ya que él no era inmortal. Si hoy moría, nadie lo notaría.

Sólo ameritaría unas cuantas líneas en el noticiero y una despedida breve.

Sin embargo, el Joker no era tan idiota con para buscar la inmortalidad, la sola idea era ridícula. Había visto a tantas personas consumirse por aquella ambición sin sentido. Buscando y gastando recursos en algo que no se podía alcanzar o que en sí era estúpido. ¿Por qué desearía vivir por siempre?

Nadie mejor que él, para saber que en un chiste la clave siempre es el tiempo; si alargas mucho una broma pierde el sentido y si se hace muy rápido ni siquiera es gracioso.

No, no era tan tonto como para desear la inmortalidad.

Pero había otra forma de perpetrarse, y podría ser el mismo método que el de Bats.

 _Podría tener un hijo_.

Aunque para tenerlo, habría que encontrarlo primero. Había muchos mocosos por ahí que necesitan un progenitor, en los orfanatos había cientos de ellos, ¿No?. Sucios insectos de los que se podría apropiar como lo hacía Bats.

Estaba la ventaja de que podía encontrar uno ya crecidito y no tendría que hacerse cargo de pañales y tareas comunes de una cría, tendría que poner a Harley a cargo de esas tareas y ella no podría hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones para con él. Además estaba la ventaja de que Harley no perdería su perfecta figura. Al menos a así no tenía que preocuparse.

El problema era que aquellos mocosos eran engendrados por las personas comunes. Incluso a Bats no le habían funcionado. El primer pajarillo, lo había abandonado, el segundo...bueno, no era lo suficientemente bueno, el tercero le había dado por la cara. El mismo Bats tuvo que darse cuenta de que uno de su propia estirpe era lo que necesitaba.

Si el Joker se arriesgaba a adoptar algún mocoso, puede que el mismo mocoso saliera defectuoso. Qué tal si no quería hacerse cargo de su imperio, después de todo no había nada que lo uniera a él, incluso Bats podría tratar de corromperlo y volverlo de su lado, el Joker sabía de sobra lo mucho que a Bats le gustaba recoger niños tirados.

Estaba la opción de apropiarse de alguno de los que Bats ya hubiera formado, pero era una idea que implicaba bastante tiempo y esfuerzo, además en cierta forma sería repetir el chiste del segundo pajarillo. Porque seguramente no podría resistir la tentación y de una u otra forma terminaría matándolo.

Esta idea fue descartada rápidamente, el Joker no repetía bromas, no era gracioso. Pero podría dejarla guardada en un rincón como una idea que reinventar, había material ahí con el que podría molestar a Batso.

Quizás debería conformarse con la forma _tradicional_ de tener un heredero.

Y eso implicaba...una incubadora, un seno que albergara a su heredero...a Harley.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero no había nadie más que pudiera tener a su hijo. Solamente Harley era lo suficientemente buena, no era la opción más ideal, pero no había ninguna otra mujer más digna. Harley criaría al niño a la imagen del Joker, lo que le evitaría en entrar en conflictos morales por la educación del niño, además así no tendría que molestarse en matar a la madre y dedicarse al cuidado del niño.

Harley estaba más que lista para a hacerse cargo del paquete.

Definitivamente Harley era la opción más lógica.

Pero pensándolo con detenimiento no estaba seguro de poder sobrellevar un embarazo de Harley. No podría soportar la idea de ver su preciosa figura arruinada por la curva de un parásito anidado en su vientre, ni siquiera aun que fuera de su propia sangre. Además estaba el hecho de que Harley pondría todas su energías y atención en el bebé, desatendiéndolo a él.

Un hijo implicaban años y años de entrenamiento y enseñanza, ácidos, hacerlo a su imagen y semejanza. A pesar de que Harley era perfecta para su papel de madre, no se sentía inclinado a hacer tal apuesta.

Y mucho menos ahora que acababa de recuperarla.

Quizás ésa idea del bebé tendría que quedarse en pausa, por lo menos por ahora.

Por ahora se enfocaría en asuntos más placenteros.

* * *

Listo, me retrase un poco, pero me estaba debatiendo entre si debía o no poner esta escena de sexo. No soy muy fan de ellas ya que me cuestra trabajo la logistica de estas escenas, pero bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer un hijo sin sexo. Y pues de eso va esta historia. PERDON si ofendi sensibilidades, nuevamente si andan por ahi leyendo fics de Joker y Harley no deben ser muy inocentes XD.

Vamos con capítulos lentos, por que pues esto es la paz antes de entrar a lo bueno, (o a lo que a mi me gusta llamar la tormenta), probablemente el siguiente capitulo sea muy similar a éste; lento y estableciendo el carácter de la relación de éste par. Sé que parece que no voy a ningún lado con ellos, pero, paciencia antes que nada, por favor paciencia.

Antes que nada un agradecimiento por sus comentarios y por recibirme de nuevo con una segunda oportunidad, GRACIAS


	3. El declive

AVISO: OTRA VEZ, ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE 18.

* * *

El Joker acababa de obtener unos químicos bastante peligrosos que planeaba vaciar en el suministro de agua de Ciudad Gótica. Pero no podía dejarlos libres como un principiante, debía de poner mucho trabajo en el nuevo plan.

Varías de sus ideas se iban acomodando una a una en su mente. Realmente se sentía inspirado porque ahora todo estaba donde debía estar, exactamente como él quería que estuviera. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía aliviado de tener a Harley de vuelta.

Frost no se iba a recuperar en un futuro próximo y Harley era más que capaz de hacerse cargo de los asuntos de su organización y lo que es mejor, era perfecta como guardaespaldas.

Era perfecta.

Era un punto de equilibrio.

En negocios, cuando los ingresos alcanzan el punto en que se cubren todos los costes (fijos y variables) se dice que se está en el punto de equilibrio. Este punto también se conoce como _punto de quiebre_ , dado que al cruzarlo abandonamos el área deficitaria y pasamos al área de beneficios o área verde.

Por aquellos días Harley estaba estática de felicidad y el Joker podía sentirlo, la chica parecía flotar en su propia nube de despreocupación ya que él había cumplido una de las más básicas fantasías de Harley en su almacén de descabelladas ideas que tenía sobre él. Y ésa era apaciguar su complejo de princesa.

Todas las niñas sueñan por lo menos alguna vez en su vida con un príncipe que ante todos y todos luche contra el dragón con tal de rescatar a su princesa, y el Joker había cumplido con eso, claro; a su manera. Harley no podía despegar su vista de él colocándolo en un pedestal aún más alto del que lo tenía subiéndolo casi al nivel del mismísimo Dios a sus ojos.

Pasaba más de la mitad de su tiempo profundamente sumida en un estupor en el que solamente existía el Joker y nadie más. Y el Joker no podía culparla, tres años de no tocar su cuerpo le habían preparado un hambre casi infinita por ella, y no habían despegado sus manos uno del otro durante semanas.

Antes, el Joker no consideraba las necesidades sexuales como algo importante, realmente nunca había puesto atención a cuales de aquellas necesidades eran cubiertas por la presencia de Harley. Había notado que desde la llegada de Harley a su vida, aquello se había vuelto importante repentinamente, y en los meses en los que ella no había estado ahí para encargarse de él, sentía una picazón en la entrepierna que lo molestaba.

Ambos habían alcanzado lo que pocos; y era una completa armonía sexual.

Sí, era fabuloso estar de regreso, pero lo era aún más estar de regreso dentro del cuerpo de Harley.

Cada encuentro era más potente que el anterior y cada uno había adquirido nuevas ansias por probar cosas nuevas, era un ansia extrema. Gran parte del día lo dedicaba a organizar fiestas de bienvenida y celebración de su regreso, pero entrada la noche en las horas más frescas de la madrugada estaba con Harley.

Ella besaba, mordía y acariciaba con una pasión y anhelo que borraba cualquier pensamiento coherente de su mente.

Quizás aquello había sido el motivo definitivo por el cual estaba sumido en éste problema. Pero también era el motivo por el que se había abierto a un mundo nuevo de placer.

Habían estado en una de sus locaciones preferidas.

Adoraban la comodidad de la cama, le fascinaba la sensación de clandestinidad al hacerlo en su oficina, pero la privacidad del cuarto de baño era un zona exclusiva de ambos.

Todo había comenzado con el pretexto de "limpiar" cualquier rastro de la apestosa prisión de Belle Reve del cuerpo de su reina. Con aquella idea había hecho que instalaran un jacuzzi lo suficientemente grande como para meter a cuatro personas en el.

Un gasto innecesario si se tomaba en cuenta que solamente él y Harley tendrían el lujo de utilizarlo, pero necesario si se tomaba en cuenta _para qué_ tenía pensado utilizarlo.

Todavía tenía la imagen grabada en la memora como una de las mejores noches.

Ambos tumbados en el jacuzzi, con ella montada sobre él a horcajadas, mientras diligentemente acariciaba su pecho. La imagen del deleitable cuerpo de Harley pegándose a la de él centímetro a centímetro como una segunda piel, sin permitir un solo espacio entre ellos. Los cabellos descoloridos cayendo en una perfecta cascada de múltiples texturas. Su intimidad contra el rígido miembro de él. Las gotas de agua resbalándose en su piel pálida, haciendo un hermoso contraste entre sus tatuajes.

Solo de recordarlo sentía una hinchazón incómoda en su entrepierna.

No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Harley en su regazo, ella levantando su cara hacia el Joker, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, en una petición en silencio por un beso. Quería que él supiera que, independientemente de lo que hicieran esta noche todavía era suya. Y únicamente suya. Él ahuecó sus mejillas y apretó su boca a la de ella, deslizando la lengua por sus labios y el interior su boca, acariciando la sensible superficie interna. Harley le había echado las manos al cuello rozando los largos mechones de cabello verde, el cual húmedo, caía libremente por su cuello. Harley había estado sosteniendo las manos en su lugar, dándole a entender que podía tomar todo el tiempo que sea necesario para consolidar este concepto en su mente.

Podía sentir al Joker detrás de ella, su erección caliente presionada contra las mejillas de su glúteos. Pero sin hacer un mínimo ademán por penetrarla, estaba más entretenido con sus manos deslizándose por su espalda, sus caderas, dando forma a sus nalgas. Sus labios rozaron su hombro y luego le mordió suavemente la piel. La espiral oscura de lujuria que permanecía inactiva dentro de ella comenzó a relajarse y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El latido familiar comenzó en su parte íntima y sus pechos dolían por el toque de manos o labios.

El Joker masajeó primero un pecho y luego el otro, tomando un momento para pellizcar cada pezón antes de moverse más abajo sobre su cuerpo. Mientras su otra mano barrió hacia abajo por su espalda, tocó la depresión de su cintura y se movió a lo largo de la línea de sus caderas. Cuando un dedo resbaladizo se deslizó entre los labios de su intimidad ella no pudo detener el pequeño gemido que salió de su boca.

El Joker inclinó la cabeza y le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. _"Sigues siendo tan sensible como siempre"_

Al escuchar aquello los huesos de Harley se sintieron como cera derretida. El paseo estaba empezando, ese erótico y exótico viaje que la llevaba a lugares que impulsaban su hambre. Dejándola sin sentido con necesidad. Ella quería la demoledora explosión de liberación que sabía que esto traería.

Lamiendo la línea de su cuello y prestando especial atención a ese lugar detrás de su oreja que desataba sus terminaciones nerviosas. El Joker bajó hasta poder atormentar un firme pezón con su boca, tirando de este, mordisqueando, mientras que los dedos de su otra mano probaban y se burlaban del calor húmedo de su interior.

No había nada en este mundo que se pudiera comparar con aquella sensación, al estar dentro de ella, al sentirla tan cerca después de tanta ausencia. Una bocanada de aire después de meses de asfixia. Y sobre todo, el hecho de que nadie podía ajustarse a él de aquella manera tan exquisita, incluso su dedos podían sentir que cada pliegue de ella estaba fielmente diseñado para ajustarse a él como un guante.

No pudo evitar el deseo de robar un vistazo al maravilloso cuadro que estaban trabajando sus manos, y la empujó ligeramente hacía atrás para apreciar como sus dedos salían y entraban a un ritmo febril.

El Joker tomó la pierna de Harley y tiró de esta contra su cuerpo, abriéndola aún más a su vista y casi se tragó la lengua. La resbaladiza carne de su sexo se había oscurecido hasta un rosa profundo mientras la excitación se había construido en ella.

Temblando de desenfrenada lujuria, Harley se arrastró desde los oscuros rincones de su mente nublada por el placer y busco entre los musculosos muslos del Joker deslizando su mano torpemente. Cuando cerró su mano sobre él una sensación familiar inundó sus sentidos. Como si la acción fuera automática, arremolinó su mano en torno al grosor de su eje, trazando la línea de la vena alrededor de este hasta bajar para ahuecar sus testículos, apretándolos con suavidad, el gemido que suscitó de él vibró a través de ella.

 _"Arriba y abajo, nena",_ animó el Joker en un susurro.

 _"Lo que tú quieras Puddin'"_

Harley pudo velo casi cruzar los ojos de placer, tan concentrada estaba que en un momento sintió los dedos del Joker cobrar vida dentro de ella renovando sus caricias, acariciando, acariciando, acariciando. Se estremeció ante las sensaciones intensas agitándose a través suyo, pero mantuvo su ritmo sobre la erección de él. El Joker sintió como su pene se hinchaba contra la mano de ella, se engrosaba y su estupor iba aumentando aún más por las gotas del fluido perfumado que Harley había escogido para su baño aquella noche.

Era demasiado.

 _"Creo que estoy listo nena"_ , susurró el Joker con voz ronca, " _Afloja"_

Harley lo liberó de sus manos y se sentó sobre sus talones. Mientras contemplaba como el Joker salía de la tina del jacuzzi apoyándose en sus fuertes antebrazos. Estaba hipnotizada por las gotas de agua que se resbalaban por su piel pálida y la armonía de sus toreados músculos que se movían armoniosamente dándole una gracia inigualable. Su miembro erguido orgullosamente.

Sí, eso era.

Para Harley no había nadie comparable.

Para ella, él era casi como su Dios.

El sonido familiar de papel crujiendo bajo los dedos del Joker atrajo sus ojos a la izquierda. Arrojó a un lado una toalla con la que se había secado y puso un condón de manera eficiente sobre su erección.

 _"Ven aquí",_ ordenó él deslizándose parcialmente en el agua y haciendo un gesto invitante con ambas manos.

Harley no podía resistirse ni aunque lo hubiera intentado. Obedientemente cambió de posición, a horcajadas sobre él hasta que su sexo estuvo suspendido sobre su pene muy erguido.

" _Deslízate hacia abajo en mí_ ", dijo él mientras se reclinaba colocando sus espalda contra el borde de la bañera y extendía ambos brazos tras su nuca.

Harley no perdió su oportunidad, ya que era una como pocas, era una clara invitación para que ella se aprovechara de él como le placiera y a pesar de que, desde su regreso de Belle Reve, aquellas invitaciones eran más frecuentes, no podía dejar de saltar como una niña ante la oportunidad.

Apoyando sus manos en sus muslos, Harley se deslizó hacia abajo muy despacio, sintiendo el espesor de él mientras la penetraba un centímetro increíble a la vez. Cuando lo tenía dentro de ella completamente se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos sobre sus hombros. Se abalanzó sobre él como pocas veces moviéndose con un entusiasmo voraz, balanceándose sobre su miembro como poseída, pegando su mejilla a su pecho y gimiendo como loca.

El Joker no pudo mantenerse indiferente a pesar de intentarlo. Sus manos se acercaron a ahuecar sus pechos, sus dedos rozando de un lado a otro sobre los pezones. Rayas de calor chisporrotearon atravesando a Harley e hicieron a su sexo apretarse alrededor de su erección.

 _"Pellizca mis pezones, por favor",_ rogó Harley perdida en la pasión. Los dedos del Joker eran como bandas de hierro sobre sus pechos, dejando su huella, mientras la moldeaban, formaban y agarraban. Harley cerró los ojos, entregándose al placer, el dolor barriéndola. Sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, más rápidos mientras buscaba su placer.

El Joker sentía cada nervio de su cuerpo enfocado en su sexo. Cada gota de sangre se había puesto como objetivo llenar los cuerpos cavernosos de su pene y a su tiempo llenar a Harley, no tenía otro objetivo más que ése. Lo necesitaban, necesitaba aquel orgasmo como no había necesitado eso antes en su vida. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse bajo el agua encontrando las de Harley en el trayecto.

Sintió movimiento desacompasado repentinamente, oyó el crujido sordo, y repentino chasquido del látex.

Maldición.

El preservativo se había roto.

Harley había parado de menear sus caderas a un ritmo frenético, pero el instinto seguía haciendo que movieran ambos sus cuerpos buscando fricción uno con el otro. Ella continuaba dirigiendo torpemente sus caderas sobre las de él, y el Joker no podía culparla aquello era demasiado delicioso, podía sentir claramente su cálido interior envolviéndolo. El Joker deslizó sus dedos en la grieta entre las mejillas de su trasero, deslizándolas arriba y abajo. La punta de un dedo tocó el diminuto agujero de su ano, para después introducirlo sin previo aviso, lo que hizo a Harley soltar un gemido agudo y la obligó a empujar la mano del Joker como respuesta y provocando que él saliera de ella abruptamente.

El Joker no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja. Y se fundía nuevamente en un beso apasionado para distraerlos un poco a ambos y bajar un poco de la nube erótica en la que se habían sumido. Bajó su mano hasta su erección y retiró los restos del condón inservible.

Desgraciadamente tuvo un efecto contraproducente.

Harley estaba hecha dinamita pura y él era la cerilla que la había encendido. El sabor de Harley, Harley pura después da tanto tiempo terminó por distraerlo. Ella en su boca era gloria pura, dulce pasión.

La idea de levantarse y conseguir otro condón pendía de un hilo en su conciencia.

Pero su erección no le permitía nada más que pensar en estar dentro de ella. Era una urgencia que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Trató de calcular las consecuencias de mandar al diablo el preservativo. En el jacuzzi el condón no era una opción imposible sino más bien complicada, pero el Joker y Harley ya lo habían manejado con mucho éxito antes y podía decir que eran expertos en el tema, quizá aquel accidente se debía a la extrema urgencia con la que ambos de habían abandonado y el cuidado no había sido una prioridad en ese momento.

Pero quién podía culparlo, el cuidado se estaba volviendo un lujo y no una prioridad en su mente.

Además, Harley estaba limpia, no había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie más que él. El riesgo que contraer algún bicho indeseado estaba fuera de cuestión. No había nada de malo en darse la oportunidad de hacerlo con ella así.

 _El único riesgo sería dejar a Harley embarazada._

Regularmente ambos se protegían usando el preservativo y la píldora. Pero estaba seguro de que Harley no había tomado la píldora, mucho menos en Belle Reve. Además acababa de regresar, por lo que tiempo para tomarla y que hiciera efecto no había sido el suficiente.

El riesgo estaba latente.

Tan latente...que Harley podría embarazarse. Quedar encinta por su causa y daría a luz al niño, porque sabía que no había fuerza humana que la convenciera de abortar a su engendro. La chica estaba tan enamorada de él como de su progenie, no había manera de hacerla desistir.

A Harley no le importaría prestar su cuerpo para albergar a su hijo, lo haría con mucho gusto, incluso lo presumiría a todo el mundo para que lo viera.

Para que viera que el Joker la había marcado de por vida.

Y sorprendentemente, la idea de un hijo no lo hizo sentirse nauseabundo. Por primera vez la idea no le parecía tan repulsiva como en otras ocasiones. Al contrario, era tentadora...

Amanda Waller y Bats se habían sentido con derecho de arrebatarle a Harley, pero eso era porque había cometido el mismo error que Bats con sus pajarillos. No había reclamado una total propiedad sobre su posesión.

Harley cargando a su hijo dejaba en claro, a quién le pertenecía su alma y su cuerpo. Cualquiera, fuera de sus casillas o no, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de ponerle una mano encima, incluso si el Joker no estaba cerca.

El embarazarla les anunciaba que habría consecuencias, y si el Joker moría, no desaparecería, porque su hijo seguiría perpetrando su voluntad. Apostaba a que ninguna persona que llevara su sangre permitiría que su madre fuera tocada por un bastardo como Nigma o Dent.

Su hijo sería _muy_ bien educado. Harley dedicaría el resto de sus días a velar por él.

Un hijo no sería una atraso, sería un avance, la consagración de una idea.

 _Su hijo sería perfecto._

No tuvo más tiempo para considerar aquella idea, su erección le pedía a gritos un poco de consuelo, y adicionalmente se sentía hipnotizado por las caderas de Harley que no dejaban de restregarse contra él.

Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones y decidió que como Joker no podía darse el lujo de tomar las cosas _tan_ en serio, ese era trabajo de Bats. Decidió, que ya lo había considerado lo suficiente y que de cualquier manera tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer.

Con su de dedo índice y pulgar sostuvo la barbilla de Harley y levantó su mirada para hacer que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Mientras con su otra mano animaba a Harley para que se alineara con su eje sosteniéndola justo por encima de él.

Pudo ver en el rostro de Harley cuando el entendimiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer la alcanzó. La nube de lujuria de disipó rápidamente y sus ojos previamente entrecerrados por la pasión, se abrieron inmensurablemente y su boca se abrió y cerró como la de un pez tratando de articular palabras que su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar.

Harley lo entendió pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran con lágrimas que luchó por dejar caer con todas sus fuerzas. No sentía que fuera real, no sentía que hubiera pasado un solo día fuera de Belle Reve, todo lo que había sucedido desde que el Joker la rescatara solo le parecía un sueño, y quizás en cualquier momento despertaría en su celda, en el suelo, con las asquerosas manos de Griggs luchando por toquetear lo que solo a su Puddin le pertenecía.

Esto era demasiado perfecto.

El Joker no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir, aunque no creía que ella fuera capaz de articular algo coherente, sentía que un ruido podría hacerlo reconsiderar su decisión, así que cruzó su dedo índice en sus labios para evitar que algo saliera de su boca.

Su mente se repetía que esto no era diferente a nada que no hubieran hecho antes, solo era tener sexo con ella, embarazarla, y fin del chiste. Tendría que soportar las hormonas de la loca de Harley por nueve meses y al final tendría un heredero que molestaría a Bats en su lugar.

 _Era un buen trato._

No lo pensó más, guió sus manos a sus caderas, colocó la cabeza de su pene en su entrada y presionó firmemente dentro.

Lentamente, centímetro a centímetro.

Eso era... _gloria._

 _Harley estaba apretada_. Sintió su miembro entrar y los músculos de Harley comprimiendo el ya tenso pasaje, ajustándose a él mejor que un guante. _Mierda,_ tenía que admitir que la sensación de sentirse libre y en contacto directo dentro del cuerpo de Harley era un afrodisiaco increíble. Lujuria lo sacudió, calor helado agarrando sus testículos y rayando a lo largo de su columna.

Su vista se nubló y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones con fuerza, trató de recuperarlo con urgencia, pero no podía.

No había estado preparado para nada de lo que sintió.

La bruma era densa y solo podía concentrarse en su cuerpo dentro del de Harley era como si el resto de su sistema hubiera dejado de funcionar. Incluyendo a su cerebro, todo estaba en negro.

Y no estaba solo, entre la bruma pudo escuchar cómo Harley también se detenía sin aliento después de un agudo gemido. El Joker se sintió con urgencia de volver a la normalidad, a aquel estado de lujuria controlada a la que estaba a acostumbrado cada vez que tenía sexo, pero fue detenido ya que los temblores de Harley en sus brazos no le permitían moverla aún.

 _"Espera Puddin",_ jadeó Harley con voz roca, " _Déjame prepararme para el viaje_ ", mientras luchaba por volver a la normalidad sin éxito.

Estuvieron un buen rato quietos poniendo un poco de control sobre sus sobre estimulados nervios hasta que como si intercambiaran algún tipo de señales silenciosas él y Harley establecieron un rítmico y constante paso.

Las sensaciones que asaltaban al Joker eran demasiado crudas, no sentía que pudiera regresar a la normalidad, sino al contrario, iba a caer aún más en el precipicio, quizá no iba a poder soportarlo más.

Hasta que llegó a un punto en el perdió los estribos, una fuerza primitiva desplazó el control y su mente se llenó de la idea de estar dentro de Harley. Iba a marcarla, iba a enterrarse dentro de ella tan profundo que no iba a haber ninguna duda de quién era el padre de su hijo, la iba a dejar completamente llena de su semilla, y cuando creyera que todo había terminado lo haría una y otra, y otra vez más.

Harley quedaría llena de él.

 _Harley sería suya, y daría a luz a su hijo._

La idea lo consumía descontroladamente a él, mientras que Harley se esforzaba por responder ante el inusual asalto de su amante. Estimulada por las nuevas sensaciones dentro de ella y el entusiasmo de saber cuál era el propósito de ello, respondía con igual pasión.

Cuando uno se retiraba el otro se deslizaba dentro. Y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Despacio al principio, luego más y más rápido mientras la tensión se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

El miembro del Joker se deslizaba contra el cuerpo de Harley con cada movimiento. Mirando hacia abajo, se vio a sí mismo empujando una y otra vez en la apretada intimidad de Harley, la vista de ese músculo agarrándolo, lo excitó tanto que tuvo que apretar los dientes para mantener el control.

 _Estaba concibiendo a su hijo._ Pensó frenético de felicidad, dejando escapar una risa que parecía más una mutación entre un resoplido y un gruñido ronco.

Su mano descendió hasta dejarla en la parte baja del vientre de Harley.

 _Está bien, está bien. Ya casi. Puedo sentirla en el borde._

Golpe, golpe, golpe.

 _¡Sí!,_ pensó triunfal, mientras los dos explotaron casi simultáneamente.

Harley sentía el eje palpitante del Joker contra su cuerpo, mientras sus músculos seguían apretando sobre ambos, sintió todo su cuerpo que se estremeció con la fuerza de su clímax. La bofetada de carne sobre carne fue interrumpida por el roce de la respiración irregular de falta de oxígeno en los pulmones. Esta fue la cosa más sensual, la más erótica que jamás había sentido, compartiendo este orgasmo con su otra mitad. Siguió y siguió, hasta que Joker estaba seguro de haber vaciado cada pedacito de sí mismo en ella, aunque su cuerpo aún se sacudía y convulsionaba. Sobre de él sentía las convulsiones estremecedoras de Harley. Ambos estaban sumergiéndose en caída libre en un torbellino erótico que los hizo temblar y tropezar.

Y entonces habían terminado. La última de las réplicas tembló a través de sus cuerpos unidos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apretándose contra el pecho húmedo de Harley, apoyándose con sus manos a ambos lados de los cuerpos por debajo de él. Arrastrando aire a sus pulmones. Esperando que su corazón deje de golpear como si intentara salirse de su pecho.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que podía moverse, lentamente se retiró del agarre caliente de la vagina de Harley y se salió de la tina. Con las piernas temblorosas, se dirigió a su habitación mientras tomaba una toalla con la que trató de secarse sin éxito.

Se quedó quieto un buen rato dejando que los temblores se calmaran. Cuando se tambaleó de regreso al dormitorio se dio cuenta de que Harley se había levantado y ella estaba en la cama acostada allí extendida, con los ojos cerrados, el rostro sonrojado de erótico placer y realización. Él asintió hacia Harley mientras se arrojaba boca abajo sobre ella, aterrizando sin mucho cuidado a su lado.

Ella dejó escapar un "Ohhm" ahogado al sentir bruscamente el peso de él sobre ella. Notando como a pesar de haberlo intentado con la toalla, él estaba tan mojado como ella, quién había sentido inútil intentarlo ya que sus extremidades, con trabajo la llevaron a la cama.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que Harley se pudiera reponer lo suficiente como para aferrar sus manos al cuerpo de su amante en un agarre bastante laxo, sin embargo, el Joker no hizo ningún esfuerzo por sacudirlo, como lo hacía regularmente.

" _Puddin...",_ susurró Harley indecisa de darle voz sus dudas. Sí, el Joker y ella habían tenido sexo sin protección por primera vez en su vida. Y consumida por la pasión solo podía pensar en que el único deseo que había tenido además de poder estar de regreso con su Puddin, se estaba cumpliendo.

Pero eso no implicaba que el Joker no se fuera arrepentir.

Era probable que lo pensara mejor y decidiera que un hijo era una complicación indeseada. No había garantía de que con una vez hubiera quedado embarazada, sabía de sobra que a muchas mujeres les bastaba una vez y a otras les costaba más de una.

El Joker podía no volver a tener sexo con ella sin protección o podía ordenarle tener un aborto y ella tendría que escoger entre su gran amor y su segundo gran amor, no se sentía preparada para enfrentar tal cosa.

Impulsada por este hecho decidió que debía hablar con él.

" _Puddin...",_ continuó dubitativa, " _esto...esto significa...que...tú quieres tener un...un...hi...un hi..."_ , Jamás había tenido tanta dificultad para pronunciar una palabra de cuatro letras, sentía que si lo hacía su burbuja de ensueño se reventaría y que todo lo que tenía se perdería sin remedio. Gracias a una fuerza superior el Joker la interrumpió jalando de su cabello para captar su atención.

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para cruzar su mirada con la de ella. _"Significa Harley, que vas a dar a luz a mi hijo, ¿Entendido?, ahora cállate, que quiero dormir ",_ ordenó en un tono cortante y dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza en la curva de su cuello mientras aspiraba el aroma de Harley y besaba cada centímetro de piel desinteresadamente.

Una extraña mezcla de satisfacción tanto sexual como de algo más se instaló en su interior. Le había dado a Harley lo que quería y no podía negar que lo había disfrutado tanto como ella. Físicamente. Pero él estaba convencido de que esta noche era una especie de momento clave para ellos. Cualesquiera que sean las fantasías persistentes que Harley pudiese tener, de ahora en adelante él sería el único que las cumpliría.

* * *

Era como si todo volviera a estar de nuevo en su lugar. Lejos estaban aquellos días en los que había estado ebrio de desesperación durante el fiasco del "Escuadrón Suicida" y parecían extremadamente lejanos.

Ahora todo se hacía tal y cómo debía de hacerse. Gótica no tardó en darse cuenta de que su verdadero dueño estaba de vuelta.

No era trabajo sencillo; alguna de las mafias nuevas habían sido controladas por el tal _Capucha Roja,_ una copia de él sin estilo si se lo preguntaban personalmente. El Joker prefería más "jefe de camareros" que el fetiche de motociclist.

Por suerte, eso había hecho el trabajo de aplastar a las pocas hormigas que creían que podían adueñarse de su imperio.

Pero eso no evitaba que algunas quedaran fuera y tuviera que lidiar con ellas. Luego, a mayor escala, tenían a las ligas mayores; Pengy estaba bien, aumentando su covertura, pero seguía bajo su mando, Nigma venía siendo el nuevo esclavo de Waller. Sí, cortesía del Joker. Y por otro lado Dent no había respetado el trato.

Estaba haciendo de la suyas adueñándose de barrios que no eran suyos. En un principio había permitido tal cosa mientras siguiera bajo su mando, pero se había aliado con Ivy, y se creía invencible.

Tsk. Esperaba que su inesperado romance fuera a dar al traste e Ivy se hiciera cargo del bicho por él. Eso le evitaría muchos problemas con Harley, ya que si no sucedía, tendría que lidiar con la planta y Dent individualmente, y por muy contento que estuviera con Harley, no iba a ceder por muy tentadora que fuera la oferta de su cuerpo.

Harley...

Si tan solo unos años antes, alguien le hubiera dicho al Joker que estaría feliz y conforme con la idea de tener un hijo, se habría burlado de él...y después le habría volado la cara de un plomazo.

Pero ahora...ahora también lo haría, pero eso no modificaría el hecho de que era más que conforme con la situación.

El solo pensar en ella le traía una ola de novedoso placer. Suponía que era instinto el hecho de que reproducirse le fuera placentero, era eso o en realidad el Joker era un maldito bastardo fetichista.

O quizás era Harley la que era una fetichista.

Harley no podía evitarlo. Y realmente no estaba lejos del Joker.

Pero al final _la tenía vuelta loca._

No solamente de la idea de un hijo.

Si no también las maneras de hacerlo...

Antes, cuando era una doctora en Arkham, nunca había imaginado que estaría tan dispuesta a entrara en una relación BDSM.

Había oído hablar mucho de ese tipo de vida, y para ser honesta aquella dinámica de llamar "Maestro" o "Amo" o "Señor" no era para nada su estilo; Como psiquiatra, reconocía que en cierta parte de ella predominaba un lado masoquista, que deseaba someterse y ser sometida ante una persona de fuerza mayor. Pero no en el sentido simple en el que la ataban con esposas y la azotaban con un látigo de cuero.

Al involucrarse con el Joker se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que podía dar rienda suelta a sus deseos ocultos más íntimos con plena confianza. Adoraba ser sometida ante una fuerza mayor, pero más que nada saboreaba inmensamente el hecho de que el hombre más fuerte que conocía en toda Ciudad Gótica fuera su dueño. Sencillamente era delicioso.

Pero lo que la asombró aún más fue cuando en uno de aquellos tórridos encuentros se sorprendió a sí misma dejando su querido apodo de "Puddin" para gritar "Papi" a todo pulmón. A la fecha, no lograba recordar si él mismo se había llamado "papi" o había sido ella la que inconscientemente y presa de sus complejos le había otorgado el título.

Lo único que sabía era que había dado rienda suelta a un tipo de relación diferente a las relaciones sadomasoquistas que conocía o que había oído antes. La dinámica entre ellos, siempre evolucionando, se centró en ello.

El Joker se volvió su " _papi"_. El Joker era el suplente de sus deseos de aprobación paternal que siempre había deseado, alejando y desplazando a su verdadero padre de ése título. El Joker era su figura paterna, él la había creado, él le había dado la vida, la había visto nacer de aquel tanque de químicos en ACE, él la había educado y formado a su imagen.

Harley era suya, _el pequeño monstruo de papá_ , y tenía su firma permanente para probarlo.

Era algo loco, _su tipo de loco._

No le importaba lo enfermo que fuera, ni lo asqueroso que para otros pudiera ser, ella aceptaba las implicaciones incestuosas que pudiera tener todo aquello, sabía que bilógicamente no estaban relacionados, y era un hecho que agradecía con frecuencia. Pero en todo lo demás, estaban conectados. Al diablo con lo retorcido que pudiera ser.

Mucho menos se había imaginado que el hecho de pensar a concebir un hijo la llevaría a un nuevo nivel.

Solo quedaba decir que estaba muy satisfecha.

Desde su regreso de Belle Reve sólo era una sorpresa tras sorpresa, y todas y cada una de ellas agradable. Siendo honesta, vivir con el Joker no era sencillo, y las sorpresas _nunca_ eran agradables.

Ahora, era la chica consentida, cualquier capricho le era cumplido antes de que ella lo deseara. Y todos los días era consentida en una lluvia de oro, diamantes, y la ropa que deseara.

Lo que fuera.

No había condiciones, no había exigencias, no había un puñetazo esperándola como la última línea de un chiste del Joker, esta vez era lo que deseara.

Nadie quería explicarle nada, nadie podía hablar y decirle qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, ni porque el Joker repentinamente era como un caramelo con ella.

No había respuestas en ningún lado sin importar cuánto las hubiera buscado.

Y Harley las había buscado.

Incluso había ido a preguntarle a muy lastimado Frost, el cual apenas había sobrevivido el accidente de Midway City. El pobre hombre había quedado con medio rostro quemado y su mano izquierda nunca volvería a ser la misma, sin embargo se estaba recuperando y en poco tiempo probablemente volviera a estar al servicio del Joker como antes.

Harley le había hecho una repentina visita a su casa donde se estaba recuperando, pero desgraciadamente no había querido decir ni una sola palabra sobre lo que había ocurrido durante el incidente de Belle Reve.

Hasta la fecha, solamente había podido obtener unas cuantas oraciones de parte de alguno que otro indiscreto. Lo que se había, se limitaba el hecho de que el Joker había estado completamente destrozado, pero nadie había querido abundar más allá, suponía que por el miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle si hablaban de más.

Probablemente era una de esas cosas secretas de las que nunca iba a enterarse, para lo cual ya estaba muy acostumbrada. Al vivir con el Joker no solamente traía sorpresas dolorosas sino que también tenía que venir condicionada a sus secretos y no era que le importase mucho.

Al menos, no ahora que se sentía en la cúspide de la gloria.

Además con suerte y un poco de inteligencia no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para comprender ciertas acciones que estaban ocurriendo.

Como por ejemplo, recientemente había instalado una piscina en la ha-hacienda y estaba obligada a tomar lecciones de natación con un maestro personal.

El primer desafortunado que había cruzado esas puertas con la idea de enseñarle a nadar, había muerto de un balazo al haber puesto su mano en el lugar equivocado.

La segunda había muerto también de un balazo al haber puesto su mirada en el cuerpo de la persona equivocada, Harley no iba a permitir que ninguna resbalosa se acercara a su hombre.

La otra opción que quedaba era que Frost se hiciera cargo, pero no era posible debido a que sus heridas aún no se recuperaban. Al final la persona que se tuvo que hacer cargo de las lecciones de natación fue el Joker personalmente quién por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había hecho ninguna escena.

El segundo cambio habían sido los regalos Harry había recibido un convertible nuevecito color rojo con detalles de diamantes y personalizada la medida. Como segundo regalo había recibido una motocicleta; esta motocicleta no era nueva, de hecho era la misma motocicleta que había utilizado en aquellos días en Arkham.

Está demás decir que había soltado un grito agudo al ver a su pequeño bebé de dos ruedas estacionado fuera del club. Fue el Joker que con una mirada alegre y una sonrisa plateada de a oreja a oreja había abierto sus ojos para mostrarle su vieja Harley Davidson completamente destrozada. Harley no se entristeció, la última vez que la había utilizado fue en aquella persecución en la que le había dado caza al Joker y para ser honesta, no la había tratado con mucho cariño.

Desde aquel día se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a modificarlas. Decía que Harley no tenía muy buen gusto pero Harley sabía exactamente lo que quería hacerle a su pequeño bebé de dos ruedas. Tenía una visión y quería dejarla con una estética más bien _vintage_.

Había dedicado al menos una hora diaria arreglarla, y no permitía que ni un solo centavo del Joker fuera invertido en su motocicleta sin importar lo mucho que él se hubiera ofrecido a hacerlo. Empeñada de terminar de completar este proyecto por sí sola y no iba a permitir que nadie le arruinaron la diversión.

Fuera de todos aquellos detalles materiales, Harley disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con su Puddín'. Y eso la tenía estática, desde aquella vez en el jacuzzi no podía evitar que un escalofrío de placer y emoción se apoderara de ella cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Solo diversión sin fin.

Desgraciadamente solo era el origen de una nueva obsesión.

En lo social, punto de quiebre, es aquél donde su impulso original pierde fuerza ante a la resistencia que todo cambio supone y -en medio de la información y la contrainformación brota la confusión acompañada de acciones tendientes a frenarla, pervertirla o sabotearla

En lo que respecta a los meses posteriores a la recuperación de Harley Quinn, se pueden definir como... _tentativos._

Repentinamente aquella breve línea que existía entre ellos se convertía en un delgado trazo difuso.

Joker se había dado cuenta de que ya no solo era un acto solitario, sino que Harley era una parte esencial de un público.

Poco le importaba cómo era que había llegado aquel punto, ya que no cabía en sí mismo regodearse en esta clase de pensamientos profundos o motivos.

El Joker solo sabía que quería una cosa y ésa era terminar de poseerla y finalmente consumirla hasta que no quedara nada. Y en el remoto caso de que volvieran a arrebatarle a Harley, no les quedaría más que un vacío cascarón.

Sin embargo su cautela se debía a que la Harley que había vuelto a él no era la misma Harley que había partido hace 3 años. No había una forma sencilla de explicar el cambio, ya que en realidad no era un cambio físico o algún cambio emocional notable.

Era más un estado mental, repentinamente Harley se veía más empoderada, con más control con más conciencia de las relaciones interpersonales, como si sus ojos se hubieran abierto.

 _La realidad radicaba en que Harley había experimentado un mundo sin el Joker._

El problema era que el Joker no podía decidir si le importaba o no. El Joker estaba consciente de las constantes metamorfosis que Harley experimentaba. Ella era un elemento inestable. Pero la pregunta estaba en el aire cada vez que ella se arrojaba a sus brazos risueña.

No estaba seguro si deseaba esta Harley o no, desgraciadamente la elección no estaba por ningún lado ya que la otra alternativa era matar a Harley y eso estaba fuera de discusión.

El Joker ya había experimentado un mundo sin Harley y no había decidido del todo si estaba listo o no para ello. Por lo tanto la actitud tentativa hacía ella continuó durante los próximos meses.

Sin embargo, la dinámica de su relación seguía siendo la misma; tórridos arrebatos de pasión, masacres y peleas que hubieran hecho temblar los suelos de Ciudad Gótica como si de terremotos e trataran.

En esencia, eran el Joker y Harley Quinn.

En Gótica.

En esencia, eran el declive.

* * *

Uff. A tiempo. Bueno, no puedo más que ofrecer otra disculpa, esto es más gráfico de lo que tenía planeado en mi mente, pero no podía funcionar de otra manera. Y ahí tienen, a este par decidido a tener un hijo y lo dejamos en un continuara. ¿A qué nos lleva esta nueva evolución de Harley?...

A esto no le queda más que un par de capitulos asi que si les ruego que me dejen sus comentarios para ver que opinan, no sé si es porque la trama va a lento o porque si estoy escribiendo porquerías, o quizá a nadie le gusta lo que estoy escribiendo y me odian (espero no sea el caso). Ya sé que no confian en mi.

Quiero seguir subiendo más proyectos, ya comencé con un nuevo capitulo de "Purgatorio" (ya que no puedo hacerme corregir los viejos que tenía), esperemos salgan bien las cosas con esta historia para comenzar a Resubir mi otro fic.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	4. El Quiebre

_**Un año después...**_

 _Punto de quiebre en negocios_

 _Es que se emplea para dejar patente que una industria o un negocio concreto se ha ido a la bancarrota al producirse una situación en la que la cantidad de dinero que adeuda es muy superior al capital que posee lo que supone que no pueda hacer frente a aquellos pagos._

* * *

 _ **Un año después...**_

Debió de haberse deshecho de Harley desde el principio.

No se suponía que esto estuviera pasando.

El auto púrpura del Joker surcaba las calles de Ciudad Gótica con una velocidad que dejaba a los transeúntes con los pelos de punta, aunque en sí, a su piloto le daba lo mismo.

El Joker sentía la sangre correr de la herida que tenía en la frente y la hemorragia nasal aún no se había detenido. Estaba seguro de que había perdido la sensación del hombro izquierdo, y que tenía por lo menos, tres costillas rotas, sin contar que tenía un diente flojo.

Sus manos se tensaron mientras apretaban el volante del auto con fuerza hasta que los nudillos perdieran irrigación sanguínea, la mano derecha tenía trozos de piel colgando. Tenía varios raspones y moretones en los brazos y piernas.

Maldita sea.

Todo iba perfecto, todo era perfecto.

Maldita sea.

Había escapado con un margen muy pequeño, y claro, con muchas heridas de por medio.

Todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

El Joker golpeó en múltiples veces el volante del carro con la mano derecha, provocando que el sonido de claxon sonara por las calles desiertas.

Joker hundió los dedos de su mano izquierda en su cabello haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no arrancárselo de tirón. La ira latía sus venas suplicando un acto de violencia, pero se contuvo en su rechinando los dientes.

Nada de esto estaba bien. Pero pronto lo arreglaría.

Colocó ambas manos de nuevo en el volante de su auto y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se vieron blancos, acelerando a fondo sin importarle la temeridad de sus acciones.

Esto no estaba bien.

Las ruedas del auto se detuvieron frente a una callejuela oscura y sin vida. Era una zona poco transitada de la ciudad al ojo público. Un par de prostitutas estaban paradas en la esquina bajo una lámpara intermitente que estaba a punto de fundirse por el uso, y por la antigüedad de la bombilla.

La intrusión del veloz y colorido auto en aquella calle venía fuera del lugar para el entorno. Pero extrañamente y sin haber dado una señal algunos hombres se acercaron a él por una callejuela a un costado de un establecimiento de mala muerte. Como si lo hubieran estado esperando, como si supieran que él estaría ahí.

Curioso, no recordaba haberlos llamado, pero suponía que a estas alturas todo, absolutamente todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado.

Se reclinó hacia atrás, tomó aire tres veces, inspiró y exhaló profundamente tratando de darse un poco de claridad pero nada de esto llegaba. Los accesos de frustración que no podía controlar suplicaban una salida. Su puño derecho hizo colisión repetidamente el volante del auto hasta que éste se venció. Era una mala suerte que este fuera su carro favorito y que no fuera un auto de los que había robado en la calle antes de salir.

El Joker abrió la puerta y una sonora y enfermiza música que provenía de dentro del auto vino a interrumpir la calma. Curioso, no había notado que el estéreo estaba encendido hasta ahora. Bajó del auto con movimientos tambaleantes.

Aquel lugar era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Unas letras brillaban en la oscuridad mientras que otras estaban fundidas, pero claramente se leían las palabras: "Sonríe y aguanta".

El viejo teatro le recordaba a sí mismo, a otro momento, a otro yo.

Al menos lo que parecía haber sido uno de los teatros más prestigiosos de los años cincuenta, cuando la antigua época de esplendor de la temporada teatral de Gótica era la capital del arte más prestigiosa del país. Esa clase de teatros de la época dorada, cuando grandes estrellas de cine se presentaban en los mejores musicales y las actrices de la época dorada de Hollywood comenzaban a hacer su debut en las grandes productores teatrales del país.

Una época maravillosa, cuando el blues y el swing daban ritmo a la prometedora propuesta que era Cuidad Gótica.

Antes de la gran depresión. Antes de que aquel esplendor quedara sepultado en una montaña de desesperación y deudas quedando únicamente como un recuerdo en el subconsciente de sus ciudadanos. Y que poco a poco era olvidado debido a la llegada de nuevas generaciones aterradas bajo la ola de pobreza y a los criminales que hicieron de aquella ruina los nidos de grandes cadenas de mafia y gánsteres.

El Joker no podía evitarlo, después de todo, tenía debilidad por la nostalgia. Actualmente tanto el teatro como su querida Ciudad Gótica, solo parecía recubierto por los residuos del gran hundimiento que había azotado la ciudad y no había permitido que nadie se recuperara de aquella ruina. Quedando únicamente con las ruinas de un antiguo éxito que era enterrado poco a poco por las nuevas generaciones.

Generaciones protegidas con el legado de Batman.

Porquerías.

El show debía de continuar, pensaba el Joker, limpiándose con la manga del antebrazo el chorro de sangre que le corría por el labio superior. Uno de sus hombres se acercó a él listo para recibir instrucciones. Lo más gracioso de la situación, era que no podía dar instrucciones porque la cólera que sentía era incontenible; repentinamente su puño hizo contacto en un gancho directo a su cara. El hombre cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo sosteniendo su nariz rota y ensangrentada en sus manos.

El muy idiota seguramente había perdido la nariz o la cara si se hubiera acercado un poco más al Joker.

Vaya, se sentía fabuloso, al menos eso había liberado un poco de tensión.

Debió de haberse deshecho de Harley desde el principio.

Un segundo hombre se acercó. El hombre era rubio y alto, cuadraba bien los hombros y sostenía su barbilla al hablarle. Seguramente eran tips que alguien le había dicho por ahí, le ayudarían a conservar su vida si quería trabajar para el Joker. Pero el Joker, no sólo valoraba la garantía de sus hombres en apariencia física, sino en efectividad.

"¿Dónde está?", masculló el Joker entre dientes.

El nuevo hombre dudó un segundo. Tartamudeo algo, y cerró la boca tres veces antes de siquiera emitir un sonido. Pero justo cuando iba a hablar se vio interrumpido repentinamente por el intenso dolor del gancho del Joker volvió a conectar con su cara derribándolo al suelo, solo que esta vez no se detuvo ahí. Una segunda patada directa a la ingle, provocaron un sonido agudo por parte del derribado..

Llevó sus manos a su cabello y respiro sonoramente un par de veces antes de darle una patada al hombre derribado en el suelo. No era muy útil después de todo.

Levantó la mirada, había tres hombres más ahí parados en el callejón oscuro y sin salida. No era necesario ver para saber que por lo menos dos de ellos, estaban temblando en sus rodillas y que por lo menos uno de ellos se había orinado en los pantalones, el olor a orines estaba fuerte en el aire.

Con una sonrisa de adorable culpabilidad que en otro tiempo había enamorado a una psiquiatra, el Joker levantó los hombros.

"Tartamudeaba demasiado" , Se dirigió al resto, el semblante juguetón que había tenido segundos antes se había esfumado como el aire mientras ronroneaba por lo bajo.

"¿Dónde está?" volvió a preguntar en un susurro.

Los tres hombres no hicieron ni un solo movimiento. El Joker, volvió a reír entre dientes.

"¡Nadie. En este maldito lugar, sabe dónde está! "gritó puntualizando palabra por palabra mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pero fue contestado con un silencio y sin recibir respuesta. Al parecer dentro del grupo de hombres ahí reunidos, había un valiente. Quizás por el hecho de que podría ganarse un par de monedas más al complacer al jefe o quizás porque quería probar su valentía un chico joven e intrépido se acercó al hombre.

"Está dentro señor", intervino el chico temblando.

El Joker se carcajeó mientras apuntaba su arma directamente a su cabeza. Sus ojos bajaron la mirada para darle un rápido vistazo a su pantalón, "Excelente chico, te mereces un premio", le dijo acercándose y susurrándole al oído. "Mejor cámbiate de ropa interior"

Rodeando al chico le arrojó unas llaves.

"El volante se rompió, lo quiero arreglado para el lunes en mi cochera o tu cabeza en mi mesa, tu escoges amigo", El hombre las atrapó en el aire mientras su jefe lo pasaba de largo.

El Joker se dirigió al tercero de los presentes, al único que no había hecho ni un solo movimiento y no había ni siquiera parpadeado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y hundió sus dedos en el alborotado cabello, se balanceó un momento en su lugar, mientras gruñía algo que no se alcanzaba a comprender, y se colocaba a centímetros de su rostro.

El hombre hizo un chequeo rápido del singular Príncipe payaso del Crimen.

El hombre que tenía en frente estaba lejos de ser el suave y galante guasón al que estaban acostumbrados. Su ropa era sucia y estaba destrozada, la sangre manchaba todo centímetro de ella posible y junto con los agujeros, dejaba ver un curioso cuadro al estilo de Picasso. La costosa camisa de vestir blanca era irremplazable.

Trozos de lo que había sido una gabardina de un intenso púrpura brillos estaban despedregados sobre sus hombros y se movían con el balanceo de su cuerpo. Los pantalones estaban llenos de lodo y rasguños que no iban a poder ser remendados.

Las cadenas y adornos que usualmente cubrían su cuerpo estaban ausentes, el cabello que usualmente siempre conservaba impecable estaba demasiado desaliñado, enredado parecía haber perdido el vigoroso verde y ahora se veía como hilos de paja. La sangre seguía corriendo de su nariz y su frente.

Los ojos, rodeados de unas aún más profundas ojeras, estaban inyectados en sangre y perdidos en las profundas cuencas de su cráneo, perdidos los irises y las pupilas en la oscuridad, solo se veían destellos, quedando únicamente como rendijas blancas que se movían de un lado a otro vagando en alguna parte.

Decir que el Joker era un desastre sería una mentira. Era un asco.

El hombre, muy a pesar de sus observaciones, no perdió el momento en el que el Joker le hiciera una señal para que lo siguiera, pareció dudar un momento, el Joker volvió la mirada y la cruzó con la de él; era una amenaza. El hombre no dudó más y lo siguió a través del callejón.

"¿Quién es él?", preguntó uno a sus espaldas.

"¿No has oído?, él es Johnny Frost", contestó otro susurrando.

"Creí que había muerto".

"Casi"

Johnny Frost les lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. Los dos hombres restantes callaron al ver la enorme cicatriz, roja y palpitante que lucía Johnny Frost en la mejilla izquierda. Un haz de luz alcanzó a iluminar lo que era una peculiar letra "J" tatuada con tinta negra sobre aquel asquerosos revoltijo de carne roja y palpitante.

Un aire frío cubrió el ambiente

De los dos hombres que habían quedado vivos y en pie, Johnny no los oyó hablar más.

Mientras Frost lo seguía de cerca a través de lo que eran unos intricados pasillos dentro del viejo teatro, el Joker no pudo evitar observar la extraña tranquilidad con la que estaba siendo recibido.

Un giro a la izquierda y un giro a la derecha, entrando a una enorme sala que en otros tiempos había sido la sala principal donde se proyectara el acto estelar. El Joker lo había renovado las butacas que habían sido removidas y colocadas de forma que dejaran espació a las pistas de baile, mesas y las jaulas que colgaban del techo. Había un par de desniveles a ambos costados de la salón, uno en el que estaba un costoso equipo de música y un panel de control para los reflectores y del otro lado una barra decorada con colores neones.

Los palcos habían sido transformados en pequeñas salas y conectadas unas con otra en un segundo piso, dando al abierto ambiente nocturno un aire laberintico y de privacidad en el que usualmente las personas peligrosas que rondaban la zona se pudieran perder en la oscuridad. Era uno de los clubes nocturnos más exitosos del bajo mundo por la circulación libre de drogas ilícitas y sustancias alcohólicas prohibidas, no pasaba un día en el que en el club no estuviera lleno a tope.

Singularmente, aquella noche a pesar de ser una hora avanzada de la noche, el club no estaba siendo ajetreado por las hordas de clientes demandando alcohol, baile y desenfreno.

No había más que un par de reflectores de luz roja encendidos, los cuales iluminaban las barras de luces neones que decoraban el lugar, las cuentas del cristales de las jaulas, las pieles que habían sido renovadas de las butacas, la decoración de oro. El conjunto le daba un tinte casi rosado al ambiente.

Pero evidenciaba una pobre asistencia aquella noche. Los únicos presentes eran sus hombres, los cuales tomaban un trago sentados en la barra mientras que otros jugaban cartas en una mesa en una esquina, el aire pesaba a humo. Nadie querría estar ahí en aquel momento, seguramente todos habían oído de lo sucedido y sabían que sus cabezas estaban en juego si se quedaban en la fiesta aquella noche.

El Joker no pudo evitar pensar que definitivamente la noticia de lo que había sucedido aquella noche se había corrido, un repentino silencio inundó el aire al verlo llegar, la tensión subió en el aire. El Joker quiso reír; tan rápido viajaron las noticias ya que todos tenían temor, y eso que no tenían idea de lo que en realidad había sucedido allá.

El hombre en el bar dejó de encerar la barra y se detuvo a mirar la llegada del Rey. Los chicos bajaron sus cartas, los demás bajaron sus Martini, paró el polvo blanco y uno que otro detuvo su coqueteo con las bailarinas que trabajaban en el lugar. El aire se corto, todas las mirada caían sobre él y ni siquiera la animada y tormentosa música podía alterar el humor que se había instalado nada más llegar.

Un vaso de líquido ambarino lo esperaba en la barra, se acercó y lo tomo con desgano.

El Joker avanzó por entre las colillas de cigarrillo en la alfombra sin poner atención a quien se quitaba de su camino, hasta llegar en dónde en otro tiempo había sido un escenario, subió unas escaleras hasta el segundo nivel permitiendo que el fuerte olor a vodka derramado le quemara la garganta y le quemara la garganta. Giró en una esquina y supo que había encontrado lo que había venido a buscar.

Lo que en otros tiempos había sido el palco principal, había sido remodelado en lo que era su palco personal, al centro y sobre todo el club podía observar a los que estaban abajo. Una amplia sala privada donde disfrutaba de privacidad, negocios y un poco de placer carnal.

Suyo. Su trono.

Johnny se colocó tras él en la puerta, no emitió ningún sonido, pero sentía a sus espaldas cómo este se había tensado nada más ver la escena frente a él. Los bajos de la música retumbaron en sus oídos, la ira reprimida se le incrustó en la piel. La sangre, los moretones, los raspones, todo dejó de importar repentinamente. La furia roja se volvió lo único que podía pensar; esta no era una buena broma.

Debió de haberse deshecho de Harley desde el principio.

Esta era una mala broma.

Pésima.

La peor.

Entre el rojo, veía flashes de cabello sedoso y rubio; dos colores, rosa y azul. Vestido corto, adornado de diamantes de pies a cabeza rubia que se perdían en metros de aperlada piel al descubierto. Harley estaba sentada en _su_ silla.

Mejor dicho sentada sobre _alguien._

Un asqueroso cerdo que se había desabotonado la camisa, sudoroso, sonrojado y con una protuberancia que sobresalía de sus pantalones. Los largos brazos de Harley tomaban a aquel desconocido por el cuello, sus pechos se restregaban sobre la tela de la camisa de él. Con el vestido arremangado en la cintura, moviéndolas tentadoramente al compás de la música, mientras se estrechaba y susurraba cosas al oído del desconocido.

Como en una pesadilla, entre los flashes, Harley levantó la mirada. Sus interminables ojos azules se cruzaron con los de él, y una sonrisa blanca y hermosa se abrió paso en su rostro. Era una sonrisa encantadora, de lado a lado, amplia, brillante, tentadora... _culpable._

 _Culpable._

Venenosa.

"¿Te gustó mi sorpresa Puddin?", preguntó Harley con los brazos aún alrededor del soquete.

El Joker sonrió dejando ver su metálica dentadura.

Arrojó la cabeza atrás y aspiro sonoramente, mientras que una serie de contracciones se apoderaba de su tórax, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Un sonido desgarrador rompió el suspenso, era como el sonido de las uñas en la pizarra.

Perturbador.

Las carcajadas fueron subiendo de tono, eran profundas, pesadas y abrasadoras. La música se detuvo, el aire se volvió frío. El sonido se convirtió en un aullido nasal, mientras el Joker echaba la cabeza hacia adelante.

Era curioso...se sentía como si fuera a... _perder la cabeza._

Cerró los ojos un segundo, y al siguiente estaba justo a un lado del par. Sus músculos tensos y mallugados cobraron vida sin dificultad. Las carcajadas no paraban mientras hundía los dedos en el cabellos de Harley y la arrojaba al suelo con una fuerza que no era normal para alguien en su estado.

El hombre en la silla se levantó rápidamente, el movimiento brusco provocó que los pantalones, los cuales carecían de cinturón, cayeran al suelo en un acto c _asi_ cómico _._ Ambos brazos levantados a la altura del pecho, las manos temblando de pánico mientras el Joker daba un paso más cerca y se clocaba frente a él.

"Lo...siento jefe", murmuró con la mirada inyectada en terror, "yo...no quería... "

El Joker tomó otro paso en su dirección, levantó una mano y la colocó detrás de su propia oreja haciendo un ademán exagerado de pregunta.

"¿Qué dices Chuckie?, no te escucho" preguntó risueño.

"Yo n-no...quería...ella me obligó", dijo apuntando a una Harley tumbada en la alfombra la cual en lugar de estar preocupada parecía extrañamente complacida por la situación, y enrollaba un mechón de su pelo en un dedo divertida.

El Joker paró de reír, era cómico, era casi cómico, tan cómico, que era una terrible broma que Chuck, uno de sus hombres, decidiera que estaba bien manosear a su novia en su ausencia. Era una broma aún más mala que lo hiciera cuando lo había capturado en el acto, y aún peor que lo hiciera mientras sus pantalones formaban una halo a sus pies y su erección aún no había desaparecido siendo presa del pánico. Repentinamente, su puño hizo colisión directa con su estómago. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, una lluvia de golpes directa al rostro. Los flashes de rojo no se detenían y los flashes de claridad solo veía a sus manos llenándose aún más de sangre. Chuckie no emitía más que débiles gemidos, uno tras otro, golpe y golpe que no se detenía ni siquiera cuando sus músculos comenzaron a quemarle por la tensión la que los estaba sometiendo.

Un sonido burlón a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse, la risa juguetona, casi soñadora. "¡Boom!, ¡Boom! enséñale quién eres Puddin´", una cascada de risas que parecían campanillas.

El Joker sacó su navaja del bolsillo de su camisa, un perfecto instrumento letal con un mango tallado en púrpura, y un filo peligroso. Hundió las manos en la ropa interior de Chuckie, sacó su miembro al aire, y de un corte limpio lo extrajo. Por un segundo el grito de Chuckie inundó sus oídos, provocando una sensación de tranquilidad, la herida comenzó a escupir sangre manchando el suelo.

Respiró un par de veces agitadamente e hizo una señal a Johnny que se acercó para retirar el cuerpo de un aterrorizado Chuckie. "Romeo aquí necesita tratamiento médico Frost, lo quiero vivo y en la Ha-hacienda", piso un trozo de carne en el suelo provocando un sonido esponjoso, "Esto ya no lo va a necesitar".

Frost se llevó el cuerpo tembloroso de un aterrorizado hombre, seguramente delirante de que había salido vivo y que el Joker no lo había matado, pero Johnny sabía mejor que eso. Sabía que la única razón por la que el Joker lo quería en la Ha-hacienda era porque lo iba a torturar aún más. Johnny había sido testigo personal el último par de meses, de cómo uno tras otro, caían varios hombres en los pervertidos juegos de Harley y de cómo estos conocían su final a manos de su novio celoso.

En otro tiempo, sería normal, pero no ahora.

En otro tiempo el juego que habían jugado esta noche terminaría en besos desenfrenados en la parte trasera del auto y él cómo el chofer que los llevaba de regreso a la Ha-hacienda.

Pero este juego se estaba volviendo enfermizo. Aún más de lo acostumbrado, esto se estaba saliendo de los límites, y ya ni siquiera la locura sería suficiente adjetivo como para describir la putrefacción y asco del que estaba siendo testigo ahora. Ya no hablaba de los cuerpos que tenía que limpiar, sino de su jefe y de su novia.

Cada vez era más evidente de que algo se estaba cayendo.

Johnny no pudo más que desear que todo volviera a lo que había sido antes, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Hundidos bajo los reflejos que se colaban de la luz del exterior el Joker se quedó quieto observando a Harley desde su altura. Las energías le habían abandonado, pero la ira aún no se desprendía de él.

Harley lo miraba con una ademán coqueto. El vestido aún alrededor de la cintura y una bomba de bomba de mascar tronó en el aire.

En otra ocasión, años atrás, esto habría sido la excusa perfecta para arrojarse sobre ella, desvestirla y hundirse en las profundidades de sus cuerpo. El juego de celos que tenían era uno de sus preferidos. Harley lo llevaba al borde, verla entregarse a otro jugando con su lado más posesivo lo volvía loco, sus pupilas se dilataban, su corazón se estremecía, su lujuria salía volando por los cielos.

Era como pararse frente al precipicio sin ninguna seguridad y dejarse caer.

La muerte venía después. El Joker no se habría imaginado antes que matar en compañía de alguien era tan estremecedor, o que sería una experiencia tan erótica. Pero cuando lo hacía con Harley, era intoxicarte verla despedazando ayudándola en los detalles, compartir besos sangrientos entre corte y corte.

Nunca lo podía soportar demasiado tiempo antes de terminar sobre ella o con ella sobre él.

Pero eso era en otros tiempos.

Cuando sabía que Harley no se entregaría a nadie más que él, pero ahora, ahora ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso. Estaba seguro que de llegar un poco más tarde, quizás la hubiera encontrado montada sobre Chuckie con su miembro enterrado en ella. Hasta ahora lo único que la había detenido de hacerlo había sido Frost quien la detenía de cometer un tontería como esa o él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba con Ivy y él no podía vigilarle.

El Joker viró su vista y vio una visión muy familiar estos días.

Una botella en el suelo.

Ella tenía prohibido tomar, pero ahora había siempre una botella cerca de donde estaba ella. Cuando caminaba por ahí y veía los restos del cristal. Los chicos se echaban la culpa por miedo, diciendo que habían sido ellos y que descuidadamente la dejaron por ahí. Incluso Frost, a quien nunca le había visto tomar nada decía que las botellas le pertenecían.

Pero él sabía la verdad.

Y no podía culparla, quizás la mitad de esas botellas también eran de él.

Esto se estaba cayendo.

Esto se había salido de control.

Debió de haberse deshecho de Harley desde el principio.

El Joker juntó ambas palmas de las manos y señaló a Harley con el dedo índice. "Tú no finjas demencia"

"¿Huh?, ¿De qué hablas bebé?", Harley no hizo ningún movimiento y siguió quieta en su lugar.

Una bofetada. Dos. Tres. La tomó de los cabellos. La levantó hasta que quedaron al mismo nivel.

"¿Acaso no te gustó mi regalo?", preguntó ella.

Otra bofetada.

"Echaste a perder horas, días de trabajo. Lo arruinaste con tus patéticas manos y tú inepto cerebro", golpe, "Y luego te encuentro nuevamente con otro imbécil retorciéndote frente a él, ofreciéndole el cuerpo que es _mío_ ".

La mirada de Harley mostraba una expresión completamente inocente. Pero detrás de esta pantalla estaba una culpa, decepción...terror.

Alivio.

Harley se había perdido en las profundidades de esos bellísimos ojos azules y lo que era peor; ni siquiera la doctora podía recuperarla.

"Vámonos", le ordenó el Joker sin paciencia.

No supo cómo pero la arrastró todo el camino hasta la salida, a bofetones y a jalones hasta subirla a una camioneta en la que Johnny los estaba esperando.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario, no se defendió, no le devolvió los golpes como lo habría hecho en otro tiempo.

 _Cuando él estaba loco por ella_.

Harley se mantuvo inerte aceptando el castigo hasta que regresaron a la Ha-hacienda.

Harley era una perra. Una maldita desgraciada, zorra estúpida. No era nadie. _Ya no era nadie._

Estaba enfadado con ella.

 _Ella, ella, ella._

Lo había arruinado todo.

Vaciar los químicos en los suministros de agua de Ciudad Gótica sólo era un pretexto. _Bats_ vendría corriendo en el momento en el que supiera del cargamento que salió desde las bodegas hasta el puerto, sabía que llevaba semanas siguiéndole la pista, _sus pistas._

Pistas que había plantado cuidadosamente, una por una con el solo y único objetivo de que él, le siguiera la pista hasta el acto final. Al momento clave en el que _Bats_ se diera cuenta de que era una pantalla.

Podía imaginarlo en su mente.

La increíble batalla en la que neutralizaría a sus hombres, los ataría en un costado de la camioneta, iría a la cajuela, seguro de sí mismo, listo para rescatar a los honorables ciudadanos de Ciudad Gótica de un triste destino de morir intoxicados por venenosos químicos solo para darse cuenta de que, ¡La fiesta no estaba ahí!.

La fiesta estaba en la plaza Central donde en Joker estaría en persona, tendría máquinas preparadas para rociar gas de risa a todos los presentes. Pero ya sería muy tarde como para poder llegar a tiempo.

No habría ningún contra tiempo. Y en caso de que Bats pudiera darse cuenta y volver a tiempo habría una enorme fiesta. Él reiría de felicidad, golpes por todos lados, Bats corriendo en círculos buscando atinar un golpe certero.

¡Siempre era tan entretenido ver los intentos de la rata voladora por regresarlo a Arkham!

 _Era un juego que quería jugar por siempre._

Pero nada de eso había sucedido.

Una noche de fiesta totalmente arruinada.

Había llegado a la bodega, al almacén donde guardaba la carnada para cazar a Bats, ¿Y qué había encontrado?, ¿Mnh?.

A su mejor amigo Bats.

Y no como siempre, no.

Bats colgado de una polea del techo. Colgado de cabeza con los brazos atados, una mordaza en la boca. Su máscara cubría su cara y solamente conservaba la parte inferior de su armadura. No veía su afamado cinturón y no solo eso, sino que pendía de un tanque enorme de pirañas salvajes y hambrientas.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que en el tanque , las pirañas tenían marcas de colores rojos y negros, dándole una pequeña pista. Había una botella de soda vacía en una mesa próxima, y por si aquello fuera insuficiente para saber quién había cometido semejante acto. Una enorme manta colgada en el techo dejaba en claro al autor de aquel desastre.

En la manta había escrito con aerosol en letras rojas un pequeño letrero que leía "Felicidades Puddin", seguido de un garabato con cuatro rombos en disposición de diamante.

El Joker no cabía en sí mismo al darse cuenta de quién se había atrevido a arruinar uno de los más elaborados planes que había maquinado durante casi un año. Flashes de las horas y noches en vela en las que pasó planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle; la composición del gas venenoso, la ruta perfecta entre un punto de la ciudad y otra, el desfile, los hombres que utilizaría para la redada.

Todos los detalles que dependían de una perfecta coordinación entre él y el murciélago. Todo tirado a la basura.

Verde de ira se aproximó al tanque de cristal en donde una nota estaba pegada en el vidrio.

 _"Hola Pud', si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que ya viste lo que pasó con nuestro amigo Batsy._

 _Me tomé la libertad de explicarle los detalles de tu plan y mantenerlo quieto de la emoción._

 _Espero que te guste mi regalo y ambos se diviertan jugando mucho._

 _Besos, Tu Harley Quinn. XOXO"_

No pudo pensar claramente después de eso. Harley Quinn se había encargado ella sola de tener a Bats colgado a su merced, se había tomado la libertad de explicar cada uno de los detalles de su plan echándolo a perder. Harley se había encargado personalmente de tomar su trabajo y pisotearlo regándolo por el suelo sin tener consideración alguna por él.

El Joker se habría esperado semejante movimiento de cualquiera antes que de Harley. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho menos ella. Porque aquel acto, era deliberado, era una declaración directa de que lo había hecho a propósito. Este no era ninguno de sus planes inútiles por obtener su aprobación.

Esto era un acto intencionado de desobediencia, y no solo eso, sino que se jactaba; el letrero enorme que pendía de su cabeza era un burla para él.

Era como si ella se estuviera burlando de su inteligencia.

Esta broma no era divertida, esta broma sólo era divertida cuando él lo hacía. No cuando la idiota de Harley lo hacía.

El acto en sí le parecía tan estúpido, que le costaba aceptar que ella era la autora de semejante tontería. Sólo podía ver rojo de la ira contenida que sentía, la impotencia, el enfado la locura se juntaron frente a sus ojos.

Con un movimiento rápido bajó a Bats de su confinamiento solo para ser recibido directamente por una golpe en la cara por parte del murciélago. Puñetazos, batarangs, pistolas y balas volaron entre uno y otro en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por el dominio de la situación. Sólo que esta vez los golpes del Joker eran salvajes y poco controlados a comparación de como lo solían ser de manera regular.

Casualmente Batsy se mantuvo al margen, el Joker no se permitió hablar ni siquiera una sola palabra para referirse a lo que había pasado con Harley. Se mantuvo riendo como loco incluso cuando Batman tuvo el control de la situación y lo arrojaba de un lado a otro sin misericordia.

Era fascinante ver como aquella mole negra azotaba al hombre delgado y febril mientras la sangre se derramaba como si fuera agua. La lucha no era igual, Batman siempre sería ganador en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin importar cuales fueran la habilidades del Joker.

Hasta que el pequeño mocoso de Robin apareció interrumpiendo la diversión de los adultos, como un aviso de que el Joker debía alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, pues en las condiciones en las que estaba, dudaba que pudiera hacerle frente al murciélago y al pajarillo de una sola vez.

A penas y pudo escapar en su auto favorito de la escena, no sin antes dejarles al par, un regalito explosivo, del cual estaba seguro, saldrían ilesos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero al menos los mantendría ocupados liberando civiles de las llamas el suficiente tiempo como para alejarse del radar de la rata voladora y su molesto acompañante; el niño estúpido.

Había escapado con un margen muy pequeño, y claro, con muchas heridas de por medio.

Todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Ella ya no era la misma.

El Joker anhelaba internamente que ella hiciera algún movimiento mientras la llevaba a rastras por las escaleras, pero solamente se reía. Se reía con una risa falsa, un sonido sordo que inundaba sus venas y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Necesitaba una amenaza, un golpe, una señal de que Harley seguía ahí.

Pero Harley estaba perdida.

"Creo que no te gustó después de todo", murmuró débilmente con la mirada fija en el suelo.

El Joker suspiró. Este era el final de otra de esas noches.

Otra de esas noches; tediosa, apagada, tormentosa...extraña. Podía dejarlo ir, ignorar las botellas en el suelo, ignorar a Chuckie en el sótano de la Ha-hacienda, cerrar los ojos, ir a dormir con el cuerpo de Harley cálido junto a él. O podía seguir peleando hasta que ambos explotaran y Harley se fuera a vivir una semana con Ivy, para que, al cabo de ése tiempo ella volviera arrastrándose de nuevo y repitieran lo mismo.

Una vez.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Como lo venían haciendo el último año.

El Joker miró al techo y suspiró pesadamente, lo iba a dejar ir.

"Debiste de haberme dejado tranquilo Harley", rechinó entre dientes.

"¿No te gustó que te dejara con Batsy?, creí que te gustaría fornicar con él, sé que te encanta coger con él más que conmigo", tosió, "Seguro te la metió tal y como te gusta".

No era la primera vez que oía ése insulto, muchos en los medios hablaban de que él tenía una atracción romántica hacía el murciélago, pero se equivocaban, su relación con Bats era de otra índole.

Sin embargo, escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de Harley activaron un switch en su mente que no sabía que existía. No era la primera vez que Harley lo insultaba, frecuentemente en sus peleas había lanzado insultos a diestra y siniestra que eran contestados por su lado igualmente.

Pero esta era la primera vez que oía que Harley realmente creía lo que decía. Parecía estar realmente convencida de que él y Bats sentían atracción carnal, como si las noches en las que habían pasado el tiempo zambulléndose con el aroma uno del otro no existieran.

"¡Suficiente, estoy harto!", gritó empujando la al suelo y sacando su pistola de su funda. Harley estaba desparramada en el suelo, el vestido formaba ángulos curiosos alrededor de su cuerpo, y sus manos a cada uno de sus costados, extendidos.

Ambos se miraron. Harley tenía ojeras profundamente marcadas en los ojos, una expresión cansada, los ojos rojos, el maquillaje corrido, un hijo de humedad corría por el filo de su boca y su mejilla donde estaba su corazón tatuado infamada por los bofetones recibidos.

Apretó la culata de la pistola en su mano empuñándola hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron aún más blancos de lo que ya era, su dedo en el gatillo se tensó.

Podía ponerle fin a esto.

Podía deshacerse de todo este desastre si jalaba del gatillo.

El Joker iba a matarla, eliminarla de una vez por todas y deshacerse de todas aquellas inconveniencias indeseadas que ella había traído consigo. Todas esas sensaciones que le daban la importancia a su relación con ella.

Era la solución. El final a esta porquería, al hastío.

Harley, se rió suavemente. Era un murmullo deliberado una risilla que sonaban como campanillas en medio de la nube de rabia que se apoderaba de su cabeza. Harley irguió su barbilla orgullosamente y elevó el pecho del suelo incorporándose en sus codos, levantó su dedo índice colocándolo en su labios.

"¡Shhhh Puddin', despertarás a J.J y me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo dormir!".

Una pausa, ningún sonido entre ellos.

Joker estaba mudo, no podía hacer ningún ruido. No ahora. Sus ojos viajaron hasta dónde Harley tenía puestos los suyos.

La puerta continua a la de ellos, una puerta decorada con vívidos colores azules y diamantes enmarcaban un par de letras que leían "J.J".

Bajó el arma. No podía.

Harley se carcajeo tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

El Joker resopló con fuerza mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y la levantó. Harley se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo en los tacones de vértigo a los que estaba acostumbrada. Sin esperar a que ella retomara su equilibrio jaló de ella y la llevó dentro de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave.

No tenía caso.

Harley avanzó en la habitación sorteando los objetos que había despedregados en el suelo. Colocándose en medio de la habitación, se giró para darle cara. Soltó otra risa deliberada.

"¡Boo, boo!", hizo un puchero. Se burlaba.

Había que razonarlo con cuidado, Harley lo había arruinado todo. Había echado por la ventana meses de trabajo, de planeación de desvelos. Había estado revolcándose con cualquier sujeto con el único objetivo de provocarlo, de arrebatarle la satisfacción de saber que era suya.

Porque Harley.

La muy idiota creía que tenía poder sobre él.

Dominio. Autoridad. Influencia.

Creía que su deseo extremo por ella lo había hecho rendirse.

Creía su deseo se había vuelto su entrega, que su entrega se volvía poder.

Soltando un gruñido gutural el Joker se acercó a ella con pasos agigantados. "Esta vez llevaste tus jueguitos demasiado lejos Harls"

"¿Lo hice?", levantó una ceja seriamente.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio!", gritó marcando cada palabra.

"¿Serio?, ¿Qué tan serio?, ¿Mph?, no te gustó _mi_ regalo"

El Joker apretó sus brazos con ambas manos clavándole las uñas en ellos ocasionando que marcas rojas rodearan la piel al instante. "Echaste a perder una de mis bromas Harley, y sabes que no me gusta nada eso. Regreso y te encuentro con Chuck. Ya estoy harto."

"¡Oh, no te gusto!"

"¡Compórtate de una buena vez perra!". Una bofetada. Dos.

El Joker esperaba un impacto. Harley se quedó quieta, un hilo de sangre corría por su labio.

"¿No te lo dijo Batsy?"

Silencio.

Harley murmuró algo inentendible.

El Joker se inclinó más para oírlo.

"No te dijo que yo me acerqué más a matarlo más de lo que tú lo has hecho en toda tu vida", murmuró explotando en risas.

El Joker se quedó frío, esta era la broma.

Una muy mala.

Otra bofetada que la arrojó al suelo. Se detuvo justo antes de que su pie colisionara con su abdomen. Esta era la noche. Iba a ponerle fin a todo esto. A éste estúpido ciclo vicioso que no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez día tras día.

Por primera vez en meses lo vio claramente. Esta mujer frente a él solo era un cascarón. Ya no había emoción ya no lo provocaba igual, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que a ella le importase.

Ya no era más el Rey y la Reina de Ciudad Gótica, todo había terminado.

Era la hora de decirle adiós a Harley Quinn.

Aunque Quinn ya había dicho adiós hace mucho tiempo, este cuerpo vacío ya no era nada más que cenizas.

Empuñó su arma nuevamente, apuntó a su bella cara.

No era como lo había planeado hace años. Hace años había planeado asesinarla con su navaja favorita enterrada en su corazón, lo extirparía y lo sostendría en sus manos abriéndolo con sus dedos para ver, qué era lo que Harley guardaba ahí. Quería verlo en carne viva, quería saber por qué ella decía amarlo tanto, decía que era suya. Quería saber si la respuesta estaba ahí.

Pero ya no serviría de nada, porque ahora estaba seguro que no encontraría nada.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, Harley colocó ambos brazos extendidos a sus costados, espalda en el suelo. Parecía la foto de una crucifixión.

No era lo planeado, pero cuenta con Harley para hacer éste momento memorable.

Estaba listo para jalar el gatillo, cuando su mente lo asaltó nuevamente con las sensaciones de perdición que había experimentado tiempo atrás. Cuando Harley no estaba.

La sensación de estar perdido.

La soledad.

Los ojos de ella le rogaban que lo hiciera, que terminara con todo de una buena vez. Su consuelo estaba en la muerte.

Hubo un leve temblor en su mano. Harley sonrió soltando un resoplido fugaz.

"¿Sabes una cosa Puddin'?, tu falla fatal es que eres demasiado sadista como para terminar el trabajo. Has tenido tantas, _tantas,_ oportunidades para terminar el trabajo, pero prefieres verme sufrir."

Harley tenía razón.

El Joker arrojó el arma a un lado y llevó ambas manos a sus ojos tallarlos con fuerza en un gesto de cansancio.

"Cállate Harley", murmuró entre dientes.

"Callarme...callarme", repitió Harley haciendo eco de su voz en su cabeza. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por las comisuras de sus ojos. Trató de contener el nudo caliente que se abría paso en su garganta.

Las palabras del Joker habían abierto algo que había estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y estaba siendo liberado en sollozos, uno a uno sin poder hacer nada para evitarlos.

Había evitado derramar una sola lágrima frente a J en todos esos meses, pero ahora no le veía sentido a seguir ésa charada. Era curioso, como dos personas que abogaban siempre por la liberación de el verdadero ser, mientras que Harley se había guardado a sí misma durante todo este tiempo.

Una corriente de energía eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo con fuerza, repentinamente su cuerpo agobiado y cansado se revitalizó. Su puño viajó, antes de que pudiera tomar conciencia de sí misma ya había colisionado con la mejilla de J sin poder detenerlo.

Una sonrisa se asomó entre los labios del Joker estaba tan sorprendido y solo pudo quedarse quieto.

"Callarme...", repitió nuevamente entre lágrimas que nublaban su visión, "Callarme es lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo...soportando toda esta...esta basura"

Harley se incorporó poco a poco, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

La mano del Joker viajó e hizo contacto con la cara de Harley al tiempo que con la otra le jalaba el cabello, desestabilizando a la chica, "Escucha rubia estúpida..." murmuró entre dientes, "He hecho todo por ti, te saque de esa aburrida y monótona vida en la que estabas sumergida en Arkham. Te mantuve conmigo, te acepte, te hice a mi imagen y semejanza. Te busqué hasta los lugares más recónditos del planeta, te traje e hice mi Reina. Joyas, dinero, fama, fortuna. He hecho cualquier cosa por ti... te lo he dado todo, todo lo que has podido desear, todo"

Esas palabras hicieron la reaccionar, la rodilla de Harley chocó sin piedad en su estómago haciendo que él se doblara de dolor, el Joker cayó al suelo sin fuerza. Normalmente esto no hubiera bastado para derribarlo, pero estaba demasiado agotado, todos los eventos de la noche lo habían drenado, además, parte de sí mismo estaba estática al recibir aquellos golpes, era un fragmento de Harley, de la Harley que había considerado muerta.

"¡No todo!", gritó Harley en un ruido agudo, chirriante que le heló los huesos, "Rey estúpido, es hora de que tú escuches...lo único...", las lágrimas le cortaron la voz, "¡Lo único que he querido...no me lo has podido dar...ni siquiera intentando!", gimió Harley derrumbándose en sollozos, sus puños chocaron débilmente con su pecho. Uno a uno.

Las palabras le cortaron el aire.

Era la primera vez que ella lo decía.

Que le daba voz a los pensamientos de ambos. Era hacer notar al elefante rosa en medio de la habitación. Estaba ahí, en medio de ambos y el Joker lo odiaba, lo odiaba, no quería saber de él, no quería oírlo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas se muriera, que pudiera asesinarlo, pero no se puede asesinar a una idea.

La cabeza de Harley se hundió en su pecho, mientras seguía sollozando lágrimas cálidas, "No escuchas J, abre bien los ojos..."

Ambos suspiraron. El Joker echó un vistazo. El suelo de la habitación estaba llenó de objetos; tabletas, cartas, cuchillos, balas, zapatos, ropa de bebé, monedas. Y junto a la cama estaba la caja color rosa que ya le era familiar. Había visto una cada mes del último año, y sobre la caja; con cuidado, estaba clocado un palito de plástico.

No necesitaba acercarse para saber qué era ó que decía. De antemano, ya sabía que lo único que quería decir aquel objeto, era la negación de los más grandes sueños de Harley.

 _Y tal vez también de los suyos._

* * *

Hola!, ya sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar, tenía esto escrito de antemano, pero era un desastre. Todo estaba horrible y mal redactado, estoy segura de que parte de esto sigue igual que antes, pero ya no sé qué más hacer. Es un tema que jamás había tratado, y no he leído ni visto mucho sobre él, a eso súmenle que estamos hablando del Joker y Harley. Solo sabía que los quiero hastiados y en el borde, pero eso no salio muy bien tampoco.

¿Si se entiende lo que esta pasando o de plano lo escribi fatal?

Bueno, esperemos a ver como sale esto, uno más y concluimos.


End file.
